


Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney: Foxy Turnabout (Case 4 of A Cancelled Zootopia AU)

by Chrom_H240



Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Don’t question the lightsaber thing, Gen, Glorified Visual Novel Script, I nuked all my other accounts and needed a place to put this, Remember that reference humor isn’t funny, Toy Lightsabers (Star Wars), Was totally proud of this like 10 years ago and it prob didn’t age well, Why Did I Write This?, Why is it case 4? Where are 1-3?, just go with it, prob should re-edit this but won’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrom_H240/pseuds/Chrom_H240
Summary: Porcupine lawyer Phoenix Wright faces his next case as Nicks Wilde is framed for murder while investigating an organized crime ring.A friend of Nick’s, with a strange Star Wars obsession, comes to help the lawyer investigate and solve the case.
Kudos: 1





	1. Investigation, Day 1, Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Using an old work to learn how to post to this site.  
> This fic is dated.  
> This fic hasn’t been touched by me in years.  
> This fic has likely not aged well, cause I wrote it like 5 years ago. The concept is odd, it was something to occupy my time.
> 
> The ‘Glorified VN script’ tag isn’t a joke, it’s written like a typical Phoenix Wright game as if you were playing it on a DS.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this. Like... a lot.

“Hey! Take it easy I didn’t do this!! I’m one of you guys you know!!”

“Shut it fox. Not like that means anything coming from you.”

“Officer Hopps will vouch for me! So would Attorney Wright! Just let me go! I almost had the perp!”

“Yeah yeah. Tell it to the Judge. The **only** pawprints at the scene are **yours** and we found foxfur as well. And as far as I can see, you’re the only fox here. Now get in the car!”

Zootopia Police Department

July 27

6:45 a.m.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Chief Bogo exclaimed. “He’s your blasted partner!!”

“Yes sir I know.” Judy replied. “But I’m telling you I haven’t heard anything from Nick since last night!”

“Well you better hear something from him soon. Or you’ll **both** be on parking duty for the next... **till I say otherwise**!” the Police Chief yelled and walked away to cool down from his rage.

“Yes sir.” Judy fell back from the force of his voice. “I understand.”

“Sir. We keep telling you. You can’t just walk up to the Chief without calling first.”

“Please I must speak with Officer Hopps and Chief Bogo. It’s rather important.”

“Sir...fox. I’m new here but you don’t seem to have an Officer’s uniform on so we’re going to have to ask you to please wait and set up an appointment.”

“Let him in.” Judy broke up the argument.” I know him. He works here. He’s my partner.”

“I do..? I am..?” The fox looked at Judy confused. “Mrs. Hopps I think-”

“NICK! This has not been the best morning due to your little disappearing act. So I hope you understand that I want you to just shut up, and explain where you’ve been.” Judy said. “I’ve been worried.”

“Oh so all foxes look the same?” the fox remarked. “Sorry Miss. I was just going to say.. I’m not Nick. You must be confusing me with your dear partner in your worry. Take a closer look and you’ll see what I mean.”

Judy took a deep breath and saw this fox was telling the truth.

“Sigh. I’m sorry, I’m just really worried about Nick...um...Mr...?”

“Rio.” The fox answered calmly.

“Well Rio. You said that you had something you needed to talk to me about something.” Judy inquired.

“Yes. It is in fact, about Nick.” Rio answered truthfully. “He was arrested last night shortly after calling me.”

“W-what...? A-a-arrested?! For what?!!” Judy could not fully comprehend the words coming out of this fox’s mouth.

“Yes. He called me again as his “one allotted call”.” Rio continued using air quotes. “He’s been picked up for murder. He told me to call your friend Attorney Wright and then come straight here to tell you and the Chief about his...situation.”

“M-murder?! But Nick would never...He couldn’t....Wait, shouldn’t Chief Bogo...already...oh no...”

Judy turned around hearing the sound of a phone being violently slammed down in anger. Coming directly from the direction of the Chief’s office.

“So does anyone want to tell why I’m just now hearing that Officer Wilde was picked up for murder last night?! HUH?!”

“Well that’s my cue to leave. You should let him know what I told you.” Rio said as he walked away waving.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Judy asked not wanting to face the Chief alone.

“The Detention Center, duh. Gonna go see my old pal Nick. And I suggest you do the same when you’re done here. Chao.” with that the lively fox left just as calmly as he arrived.

“Wait...” Judy swore she saw something hanging from the fox’s belt as he walked out. But she had bigger problems. Chief Bogo wasn’t going to be please that she knew as little if not less about Nick than he did.

“That fox wasn’t exactly helpful.” she sighed. “Oh Nick, how could this happen..?

**“OFFICER HOPPS! OFFICE! NOW!”**

“Yes Chief! Coming!”

ZPD Detention Center

July 27

7:10 a.m.

“Yes, I know the rules. But I’m also here with his attorney. You may have seen him go by already. Porcupine, blue suit, red tie. Stands out like a sore thumb.”

“It’s ok. Let him in. He’s with me.” Judy told the receptionist, just now walking in the door. “I’m here to see Officer Wilde.”

“Down the hall third window on the right.” the receptionist replied “And yes I saw his attorney. Next time come together or stay home.” she added to Rio bitterly.

“Well well I’m guessing the meeting with the Chief went easier than expected?” Rio asked with a sly smile.

“Don’t ever remind me that it happened.” Judy shivered. “I’m surprised my ear drums didn’t shatter. Judy looked down to the side. But whatever she had saw on Rio’s belt must have been left up at the front desk or hidden by his tail. She decided to let it be for now.

“Oh thank god, Judy you’re here.” Phoenix said relived. “Nick was being as difficult as ever. Sometimes I think he’s like this just to spite me”

“It’s not that I don’t like you Spikey, it’s just that Phoenix is a weird name for a porcupine lawyer.” Nick shrugged. “Seems discrediting you know?”

“How in the-?”

“You’re not even a bird. I mean really, you’re name is a lie. I don’t know if I want my lawyer--”

“Oh. Well let’s just forget all the cases I’ve help you solve and the innocents I’ve helped you save.”

“Hey take a joke. All I’m saying is---”

“ _QUIET_.”

All attention was on Judy now as she had finally cracked from the mixed feelings of what was turning out to be the worst morning she’d ever had.

“Nick what the heck is going on? Why have you been arrested? What happened last night? W-why...” she broke down. Not fully, but enough to change the atmosphere in the room. From this point on Nick knew he should cut the crap and start explaining.

“Okay okay. I’m sorry Carrots, I’m just trying to keep the feelings light.” he started. “Let’s get the small stuff out of the way first. This is my old friend Rio.”

“Hi.”

Judy took this time to actually study the second fox this time. “ _Basic fox_.” She thought. “ _Barring the darker, longer fur in between his ears that was almost long enough to cover his right eye. Small, almost unnoticeable scar on the left side of his mouth. Couldn’t be more than half an inch long. Blue shirt, short sleeves, is that a zipper down the middle of the shirt? This isn’t Final Fantasy. The collar is a bit big. Black...gloves? What could he...”_

“Are we done?” Rio asked. “I know you’d love to check me out, but we really don’t have the time for it right now.”

“As if.” Judy huffed. “But he’s right. Nick we need to know about last night.”

“Yes please.” Phoenix added. “We need to start building up your defense.”

“Right. Hmm where to begin?” Nick pondered. He didn’t want to give away details on the other “case” he was working on. “I called Rio to catch up on old times. I never get to see him, being out of town. Heck, even out of the country for so long.”

“I’m a fencer.” Rio said. “As in I do swordplay for sport.”

“That explains the gloves, maybe. But why wear them now?” Judy thought. She saw that Phoenix was taking the same notes on this new fox as she was.

“Okay you guys caught up on the phone, what else?” Phoenix wanted to keep the line of questioning going.

“Well after I hung up I heard some noises in the alleyway next to my apartment, so I decided to check it out. I stuffed my badge in my shirt pocket incase I needed to show it for any reason. When I got there one guy was on the ground and another was running off. I followed the real criminal but got caught on an exposed pipe which ripped some fur out. I fell and I think my badge flew out of my pocket because it wasn’t there when they asked for my belongings. Anyway, soon after I fell and lost the guy two officers came up and arrested me. Apparently the perp didn’t leave any tracks, meaning the only ones there were mine.” Nick relied the events of his capture last night. “And now I sit before you behind this glass waiting for my trial.”

“Well that at least gives us an idea of where to start .” Phoenix said. “Thank you Nick. So Judy should we head over to his place and check it out?”

“You can go Phoenix...” Judy answered. “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Phoenix and Nick asked at the same time.

“There’s a clear Conflict of Interest guys. My feelings could get in the way of this investigation. The ZPD would never let me take this case in fear I’d hide or bend evidence into Nick’s favor.” Judy replied. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine Carrots. We don’t want an unfair investigation.” Nick said, though they could all tell he was hurt.

“I’m sorry...” Judy said again. “I...I gotta go. The ZPD will probably send me home when they see what a mess I am.”

She ran out the Detention Center. She didn’t know what else to do. Judy was feeling helpless. And the three of them could tell.

“Alright you.” The guard told Nick. “Visiting time is up. Tell your lawyer and friend to come back later.”

“Alright guys I gotta go.” Just as Phoenix and Rio turned to leave he beckoned Rio to stay behind for a sec. “Oh and Rio, get the folder off my desk and keep it on you, don’t show Attorney Wright, Judy or anyone else. It’s about the thing I called you for.”

“Alright. Will do.” and with that Rio walked out to catch up with Phoenix to begin the investigation.

Nick’s Apartment

July 27

8:13 a.m.

“I thought the crime scene was in the alleyway?” Phoenix asked.

“Then why did you follow me?” Rio replied. “Nick just asked me to get some papers for him. Go on down and I’ll meet you there.”

“OK then whatever.” Phoenix said as he walked down out the door, seemingly shrugging it off. _“I wonder what Nick and or Rio is trying to hide.”_

Alleyway

July 27

8:15 a.m.

“Great the police are here...” Phoenix thought in dismay. “Which means...”

“Well if it isn’t Attorney Phoenix Wright.” a voice said behind him.

“Officer Ren... so nice to see you.” Phoenix expertly lied.

“So the lapdog is here to save his master? Realized that without Officers Wilde and Hopps you’d be out a job?” Officer Ren laughed.

“Keep it to yourself.” Phoenix replied. “I’m just here to investigate for my client.”

“Sure you can investigate. Doesn’t mean I’ll comply.” Officer Ren sneered. “We’ve already got enough evidence to put Wilde away for good!”

“How about you rub in my face the evidence you have against my client. Put your money where your muzzle is and prove it!” Phoenix bluffed. “If he wants to be difficult, I’ll just have him do the work for me.”

“Oh so eager to know how bad you’re gonna lose?” Officer Ren laughed. “OK punk I’ll tell you. Not only did we find Officer Wilde’s pawprints running away from the scene, we found his badge and a tuft of fur too! That’s waaaay more than enough to prove he was here! Not to mention the testimony of me, the Officer who arrested him, and another witness who called the police in the first place. There’s no winning for you this time Attorney Wright, Nick Wilde will be exposed as the backstabbing fox he is once and for all! Now I gotta head back to the ZPD and pick up an Autopsy Report on the victim, smell ya later.”

“Well that’s not good.” Phoenix sighed. “I’ve never faced such odds before. I better skim over the Crime Scene and see if they missed anything...”

Just then Rio emerged from the front entrance to the apartment building. “Well it sounds like we have our work cut out for us.” he laughed. “Fun.”

“It took you that long to find a folder of papers?” Phoenix asked. “Really?”

“Nope. It took me that long to find his desk where the papers were, pick them up, leave **and** lock the room, get in the elevator, come down from the third floor and open that their front door.” Rio said sarcastically.

“Smart-ass.” Phoenix remarked. “Come on. We gotta sweep over the Crime Scene to make sure the cops missed something that we can use against them.”

“Fine by me let's get started.” Rio shrugged.

“Okay, I have to ask because it’s bugging me, and I know Judy noticed it too. What the hell is on your belt?” Phoenix asked as Rio passed by to start his search.

“Oh this?” Rio laughed. “It’s a lightsaber. Not a real one mind you, but just a plastic toy. You can ask Nick, I’m crazy about the things. When we watched Star Wars, Nick seemed to like characters like Han Solo and Lando Cowrissian. But I was captivated by the Jedi Knights and The Lords of the Sith.” 

“Wait...I see where this is going...” Phoenix said. “You mean to say...”

“Yup that’s why I fence. And yes, I use my sabers instead of a typical fencing sword.” Rio finished for him. “It seems a bit childish, yes?”

_“A bit is an understatement.”_ Phoenix thought. _“You’re either really cocky or you just suck.”_

“I’m actually a World Champ.” Rio said. “But it’s not a common sport so no one knows that. Doesn’t help that I’m a fox.” Rio shook his head “But enough about me, we’re here to save Nick’s pelt from jail.”

“Yea. You’re right.” Phoenix agreed. The porcupine lawyer thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in the otherwise unreadable fox, but decided to let it go and search for clues.

After awhile it started to seem like a lost cause.

“Well we better let Nick know how it went.” Phoenix said. “Everything is just the way Officer Ren said it was. Except...Nick says there was a second animal he was chasing. But there’s no sign of them anywhere.”

ZPD Detention Center

July 27

10:25 a.m.

“Well Nick... we searched for a long time.” Phoenix started. “And we found-”

“Not a darn thing.” Rio cut him off. “Nothing beside what Phoenix got that cop to tell him. And none of it is looking good for you.”

“Well that’s just great...” Nick facepawed. “Gonna go to jail for a crime I didn’t do.”

“There’s always the trial tomorrow.” Phoenix said trying to stay positive. “There’s gotta be some contradictions in the testimonies that I can exploit.”

“For my sake I hope your right.” Nick said. “I’ve seen you work your courtroom magic plenty of times before. You better not run out on me.”

“Nick. You can trust me. I’ll get you out of this.” Phoenix assured the fox. “I promise.”

“Rio could you stay here for a sec?” Nick kept his childhood friend back again. “You got it right?”

“Yea. I got the papers.” Rio answered. “When have I let you down?”

“Well there was Cato Neimoidia...” Nick joked.

“Nick seriously though. You can tease me about being a geek later.” Rio replied, though he could help but giggle a bit.

“OK you’re right. Besides Judy and the Attorney, you’re someone I can really count on.” Nick said. “Keep those papers safe. I’ve been working on this case for a long time now. I’ve almost got these guys Rio, and I think they know it.”

“You’ve been set up?” Rio asked.

“It’s looking like it, so watch you back and protect Hopps and the lawyer, I don’t want them hurt.” Nick answered.

“You can count on me old friend.” Rio promised.

“Oh and Rio.” Nick started.

“Yes Nick?”

“May the Force be with you.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Trial, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun part of any Ace Attorney related media  
> Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this story was a glorified VN script cause  
> Exhibit B incoming:

Courtroom Lobby No. 4

July 28, 7:15 a.m.

“Welp today is going to be fun.” Nick said, hands in his pockets.

“You’re rather calm for someone that’s fate is weighing on a defence attorney with only 3 other cases under his belt.” Phoenix remarked.

“Yup. But you’re the only one I trust, so don’t screw it up.” Nick replied so softly it was almost a mumble.

“Great.” Phoenix thought. “No pressure or anything...”

“Hm, Rio’s late. This thing’s about to start.” Nick commented to break the tension.

“Sorry. Just had some extra business to attend to.” Rio called out as he entered the lobby. “Getting a depressed rabbit out of bed isn’t easy you know...”

“He literally dragged me for the first few feet out my door.” Judy sighed. “Eventually I gave in and agreed to sit in the audience.”

“Well I’m just glad you’re here Carrots. Wouldn’t want you to miss this.” Nick said blankly.

“Nick. I’m always here. At your highs and lows. Just because I refuse to lead the investigation doesn’t mean I’m not here to support you.”

“I know. I just don’t want you to see me like this. Chained up and being treated like the worst being in the world. The fact of the matter is because I’m a fox this investigation is going to be bias whether or not you are part of it.” Nick sighed. “So much for not showing that they get to me.”

“Everyone should be getting to their places. The trial will be starting soon.” The Bailiff announced. With that he escorted Nick to the Defendant’s chair.

“Well I better go take my seat.” Judy sighed. “Good luck Phoenix. You and Nick are gonna need it.”

“And where were you be sitting?” Phoenix asked Rio.

“Funny you should ask.” Rio started. “Since Judy isn’t part of your investigation, she said I should be your Co-Council.”

“You have GOT to be joking...” Phoenix moaned.

“Nope. So let’s do this Chief!”

Courtroom No. 4

July 28, 7:23 a.m.

“Today we are here to hear the case of Officer Nick P. Wilde.” The Judge started. “Would you mind giving an opening statement Prosecutor Dowell?”

“Of course your honor.” Prosecutor Mare Dowell answered. “Around 11:35 p.m. on July 26, the defendant Nick Wilde was arrested as the sole suspect in the murder of Samuel Jameson. His fur, police badge, and pawprints were all found at the scene and there is no evidence to place a second animal at the scene, though he claims he was chasing the “real criminal”.”

“Thank you. I think the Prosecution has layed out the case very well. Does the defense has anything to add.” The Judge asked.

“No Your Honor.” Phoenix answered. “We are so screwed...”

“Alright. Then we shall called the first witness.” Prosecutor Dowell said. “Officer Ren.”

“Yes.” Officer Ren walked up to the stand.

“Is it me or did I see him do a little fist pump?” Rio asked.

“He is waaaay to excited about this...” Phoenix replied.

Testimony: -The Only Logical Deduction-

“We got the call around 11:15 a.m.” Officer Ren began. “We rushed out to the scene as fast we could. When we got there, the defendant was getting up from a fall. Obviously he fell when he heard our sirens and tried to run away. We found three pieces of evidence that directly link him to the crime. And seeing that there was no traces of anyone else there...Nick Wilde is the only one who could have committed this awful crime.”

“Thank you Officer.” The Judge nodded.

“No problem at all Your Honor.” Ren bowed.

“Well Mr. Wright, I’d say there’s no reason to to Cross Examine the witness. But since you have a reputation for getting out of tighter spots than this, there's no harm in letting you do it anyway.” the Judge nodded.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Your Honor...” Phoenix said in dismay.

“Come on we got this!” Rio said. “Stay positive.”

Cross Examination: -The Only Logical Deduction-

“We got the call around 11:20 a.m.” Officer Ren began. “We rushed out to the scene as fast we could. When we got there, the defendant was getting up from a fall. Obviously he fell when he heard our sirens and tried to run away-”

“HOLD IT!”

“How can you be so sure that’s the reason he fell?” Phoenix countered. “He said he was chasing someone who he thought was the criminal.”

“OBJECTION!”

“That may be the case Mr. Wright, but the defense is missing one key fact. And that’s the fact that not traces of anyone but the defendant were found on the scene.” The Prosecutor rebuttled.

“OBJECTION!”

“I’ve been thinking about this and I think I have an answer.” Phoenix started.

“What is it Mr. Wright?” The Judge asked.

“It’s going to sound simple at first but hear me out.” Phoenix answered. “What if the defendant covered his tracks?”

“OBJECTION!”

“Really Mr. Wright?” The Prosecutor replied. “Are you saying that our highly trained Officers at the ZPD can’t discover hastily covered pawprints?”

“That is exactly what I’m saying.” Phoenix said calmly. “I’m saying one the Officers that went out to the scene last night were too occupied by the fact that my client is a rival of his, that they didn’t really care to look for additional evidence.”

“But we didn’t find any hidden tracks either...” Rio reminded him.

“Yea, true but to be honest we didn’t exactly try to look for covered up tracks specifically...” Phoenix replied. “Hehe...he...he....”

“Yup we’re screwed. Sorry Nick ol’ pal, but you’re so going to jail...” Rio gulped.

“Ok. I’ll humor you Mr. Wright. Explain to the Court your theory.” The Judge finally said.

“Alright.” Phoenix took a deep breath. “Officer Ren here has a particular dislike for me, and Officers Wilde and Hopps. He doesn’t like that since I got my job here that the three of us have been proving that he’s been arresting the wrong people. When he saw Nick he didn’t stop to look for evidence first. He saw the fur and pawprints and told himself. “That’s enough.” He arrested Nick on the spot and came back to investigate the next morning. In that time the real crook could have came back and more expertly covered the tracks, or covered them at all had he not already done so.”

“That is sooooo not true!” Officer Ren exclaimed. “I mean sure I don’t like that you three are tarnishing the reputation of the ZPD-”

“OBJECTION!”

Phoenix called out to break off Ren’s sentence. “The ZPD’s reputation...or yours Officer Ren?!”

“Nnnnn!!” Ren drew back, he had been caught. He purposely led a faulty investigation, yes. But there was way more to it than that. He had been bribed and threatened. But he couldn’t say anything. We wanted to walk away with what pride he still had today. Besides, they’ll never guess it anyway. 

“Your Honor, I would like to say that the witnesses’ outburst proves my theory of how the investigation took place. And I’d further like to assert that there is a clear Conflict of Interest between Officer Ren and the Defendant, my client, Nick Wilde!” Phoenix concluded his speech.

“Is this true Officer?” The Judge asked Ren.

“Yes...” Officer Ren gave the best fake sigh he could muster. “I led a crappy investigation based on my ill feelings for the defendant.”

“OBJECTION!!”

“Oh no...” Phoenix braved himself for the storm that was yet to come.

“That may be.” Prosecutor Mare Dowell slammed her hooves down on her desk with great force. “But that doesn’t put Nick Wilde in the clear. With no other suspect, we still can only believe that he was the killer until proven otherwise. And right now all the defence has proven that the killer MIGHT not be the Defendant and that Officer Ren is a childish brat.”

“Phew and here I thought she was going to say something we already didn’t know.” Rio commented in relief.

“Shut up!” Phoenix chastised his Co-Council. “If they hear you say things like that it could come back and haunt both us and Nick.”

“Alright. You’re the boss Chief.” Rio laughed.

“Well Mr. Wright, what do you say?” The Judge asked.

“Officer Ren did mention something to me yesterday that I’d like to look into.” Phoenix answered. “I want the witness who called the police to take the stand.”

“Mmm yes.” The Judge pondered this. “I’d like to hear what they have to say as well. There will be a 20 minute recess for the Prosecution to ready the witness and the Court will reconvene.” The Judge then slammed down his gavel to signal the beginning of the recess.

Courtroom Lobby No. 4

July 28, 8:07 a.m.

“You did great out there Spikey. Never doubted you for a second.” Nick laughed.

“Oh please.” Judy said. “I could see you sweat from the stands.”

“I could smell it.” Rio mumbled.

“That’s nice and all Nick,but the Prosecution is right. You’re still far from home free. So maybe postpone the victory celebration for now.” Phoenix sighed.

“Oh come on Spikey can’t we feel at least a little good about this?” Nick asked.

“I’d say yes but we still don't know what this next witness is going to say. Until we get through today’s trial I think we should stay on alert.” Phoenix replied. “Besides if you get off today me and Rio will just have to do more investigation and we’ll be right back here tomorrow.”

“Ah yes the three day limit how I love thee.” Nick said. “Oh well. I’m sure you can handle it Spikey. Besides trial’s starting back up, we better get going.”

“Good luck Phoenix.” Judy said as she made her way back to her seat. “I’m handing Nick’s fate to you. So keep him safe.”

“You can count on me Officer Hopps.” Phoenix remarked. “Someone’s starting to feel better. That’s good. I’m sure it didn’t help Nick any to see her like that.”

Courtroom No.4

July 28, 8:30 a.m.

“Alright Court in back in session.” The Judge announced. “Order Order. Now that that’s taken care of, Prosecution, your next witness!”

“Yes Your Honor.” the Prosecution said. “The Prosecution calls the Apartment Building Manager to the stand.”

The Manager took the stand. A fine Crane she was and looked so elegant that it seemed impossible she could lie.

“Thank you for hearing me today.” she said.

“Your Testimony please Miss.” The Judge asked politely.

“Yes. Of course.” the manager complied.

“Alright here it comes.” Phoenix prepared himself.

Testimony: -What I Witnessed-

“It was around 11:00 a.m. Samuel was going out for a late night walk like he always did around that time. But that night someone had stopped him dead in his tracks. I watched the two for a second. Samuel was stopped by a fox, Well I thought nothing of it because Mr. Wilde always comes home around 11:00 from work and what not. I guessed they were catching up with each other or something. But then I heard poor Sam scream and saw his body hit the ground. I was in a daze! So much so that I thought I saw two foxes! But surely there is only one Mr. Wilde, right? When I pulled myself back together I called the police and they took Nick away.”

“Well now, this is some strong news.” The Judge was certainly surprised by the magnitude of this witness’ testimony. “Well Mr. Wright I fear you’re going to have a hard time pulling this one apart.”

“Me too Your Honor....Me too...” Phoenix agreed sadly.

Cross Examination: -What I Witnessed-

“It was around 11:00 a.m. Samuel was going out for a late night walk like he always did around that time. But that night someone had stopped him dead in his tracks. I watched the two for a second. Samuel was stopped by a fox, Well I thought nothing of it because Mr. Wilde always comes home around 11:00 from work and what not. I guessed they were catching up with each other or something. But then I heard poor Sam scream and saw his body hit the ground. I was in a daze! So much so that I thought I saw two foxes! But surely there is only one Mr. Wilde, right?-”

“HOLD IT!”

Phoenix found just the right hole in her logic he needed. “You said you were a daze? Is that correct?”

“W-well yes.” The Manager confirmed.

“So much so that you couldn’t see right?” Phoenix pressed.

“Yes. But like I said there’s only one Mr.Wilde.” The Crane said puzzled.

“What if I told you that I know how there could be TWO afterall!” Phoenix announced.

“OBJECTION!!”

Prosecutor Dowell was not going to take this today. “Your Honor the defense is just grasping at straws.”

“No no, Mrs. Dowell. I want to hear what Mr. Wright has to say. Overruled.” The Judge replied.

“In her daze.” Phoenix started. “She thought she saw two foxes. What if she did. If Nick was late coming home from work last night, then the first fox she saw couldn’t have possibly been NIck. This would explain the defendant’s claims to chasing the real crook down the alley and how Mrs. Crane here saw two foxes.”

“OBJECTION!!”

Prosecutor Dowell laughed. “That’s a cute theory, but if we took the Defendant’s word on this matter he could say either way. So unless you have some actual proof he was late getting home. Your theory is just that a theory and not fact.”

“Shit she’s right...” Phoenix’s shoulders drooped. “I got too ahead of myself, now I’m stuck up a cross examination without evidence.”

“I can back the Defendant on that claim.” Judy’s hand shot up from the stands. “I have our punch out card in my back pocket. I clearly shows that we usually get off around 10:45, but the night of the crime we got off at 10:55, it’s a ten minute walk from the station to Nick’s apartment building.”

“Therefore the times match up!” Phoenix announced. “Nick leaves at 10:55, gets home at 11:05 and sees The other fox and Samuel, Mrs. Crane in her daze thinks that see just seeing two of the same fox, she calls the police who get there at 11;20 just as the guy Nick is chasing escapes and there you go!”

“A good theory yes.” Prosecution Dowell says. “But who is the bunny in the stands? How do we know she’s creditable?”

“I’m Officer Judy Hopps. Nick’s field partner-” Judy answered. She dropped the card down to Phoenix who presented it to the Judge.

“Bailiff check to make sure this isn’t a forgery.” the Judge decided. After about 5 minutes the Bailiff spoke up.

“It’s the real deal sir.” he said.

“Well then it seems Mr. Wright’s theory holds water after all.” The Judge said. “Hmmm. I want the Prosecution and Defence to investigate more thoroughly and get back to me. I wish not to hear from another witness today if they are just going to give half the details. That is all. Dismissed.”

“Oh thank god...you saved us there Judy...” Phoenix sighed in relief.

“So much for staying out of it, hm Carrots?” Nick teased under his breath. “Sly bunny.”

“Dumb fox.” Judy thought to herself as she look down on Nick and the guards taking him back to the Detention Center. “Making me worry like this. It’s not fair. You owe me big time when this is over.”


	3. Investigation, Day 2, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More investigation.  
> Listen I’m bad with summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to just re-write this whole thing.
> 
> But I won’t.
> 
> Ehhhhh.

Courtroom Lobby No. 4

July 28, 8:45 a.m.

“Well that was close.” Phoenix sighed in relief.

“We’re all lucky you’re so organized Judy.” Rio commented. “If you didn’t have that sign out slip, Nick would have been done for.”

“Yeah. I knew it might come in handy.” Judy said. “Here, this is a folder with any documentation about me and Nick’s workday on the date of the crime.”

“Thank you.” Phoenix said gratefully. “This will prove useful I’m sure.”

“Please can’t I just see them for a couple seconds?” Nick asked the Bailiff.

“Fine. You have 5 minutes.” the Bailiff allowed.

“See Attorney Wright. I told you it was going to be fine.” Nick said.

“I’m just glad we were able to keep you out of jail for another day.” Judy sighed. “Nick just what happened that night after you left?”

“Yes. I think we need the full version this time.” Phoenix agreed. Nick looked over at Rio who gave him a slight nod, as if to say “Yea, you should just tell them.”

“Ok guys. I’ll fill you in on everything at the Detention Center.” Nick said. “I promise. No hiding anything.”

“Good.” Judy replied. “I’m sick of worrying that you’re hiding something big from me.”

“I know. It’s not right of me.” Nick called back as the Bailiff started to lead him away. “Just know I’m caught up in something big and I was only trying to protect you Carrots.” 

“So.” Judy said sternly at Rio. “What is it he’s hiding?”

“I think you should just hear it from his mouth.” Rio answered with a shrug. “It’s still technically not my place to tell you.”

“Is it about the file folder you took from his apartment?” Phoenix asked the fox.

“Yes. And I’ll tell you this. It’s not just a file folder. It’s full of documents and information Nick’s been gathering for the past couple weeks. He’s on the heels of something big.”

“So it’s a case?” Judy asked.

“Sure, you could say it’s a case. But I think he can explain it better than I can so let's go.” Rio remarked slowly.

ZPD Detention Center

July 28, 9:05 a.m.

“Is everyone here?” Nick asked.

“Yea. we’re all here.” Rio answered with crossed arms.

“Ok. And you brought the file?” Nick pressed on.

“Yes. I made sure I had it.” Rio nodded.

“Ok Nick. Everything’s the way you asked for. Tell us what is going on.” Judy said impatiently.

Nick sighed heavily. “I just hope I’m not putting you and Attorney Wright in danger telling you all this.”

“All what?” Phoenix asked.

“I’m on the verge of uncovering a major Crime Organization. Way bigger than anything Zootopia has ever seen.” Nick started. “But before I fill you in on that case, I need to give you the full story of the night of the crime. When I left work that night, I called Rio on the walk home. I told him about what I had found. When I got near my building I hung up quickly because I saw the victim being attacked. I pulled my badge out of my bag that had my uniform and stuffed it in my shirt pocket.”

Alleyway

July 26, 11:13 p.m.

“Hey you stop there! ZPD! Officer Nick Wilde!” Nick shouted.

“You’re too late.” the figure in the dark replied.

“Too late?” Nick asked. “What are you talking about? Did you kill him?!”

“Well yes. But by too late I mean, everything is set in place to take you down Officer.” the figure said. The moonlight hit him and now Nick could see it was another fox.

“It couldn’t be..? Have they found me out?” Nick thought. “It’s not too late if I catch you and turn you into the ZPD!”

“I think not.” The shadowy fox remarked and ran swiftly away

“Stop!” NIck yelled and ran after him. “If this is what I think it is then I can’t let him get away!!”

Just then Nick felt his whole world go dark for a second. He had tripped over an exposed pipe and fell over. He got up in a daze and notice the two other officers who had arrived at the scene.

“Hey guys.”

“Officer Wilde you’re under arrest.” Officer Ren said mockingly.

“M-me? But the crook went that way!” Nick exclaimed. “I was just chasing him!”

“I’m sorry Nick but to me it looked like you were running away.” Ren chuckled. “You were the only other one we saw here.” Ren then cuffed Nick and forced him to his feet.

“Hey! Take it easy I didn’t do this!! I’m one of you guys you know!!” Nick yelled.

“Shut it fox. Not like that means anything coming from you.” replied Ren’s supporting officer.

“Officer Hopps will vouch for me! So would Attorney Wright! Just let me go! I almost had the perp! It wasn’t me! He’s getting away!” Nick was begging at this point. “Ah shit...this is soooo not good. If they came for me surely Judy is in trouble too.” he added in thought.

“Yea yea. Tell it to the Judge. The only pawprints at the scene are YOURS and we found foxfur as well. And as far as I can see, you’re the only fox here. Now get in the car!” Ren laughed and slammed the police car doo in Nick’s face.

ZPD Detention Center

July 28, 9:17 a.m.

“Oh Nick..” Judy said sadly. “How can this happen?”

Nick shrugged. “I’m sorry Carrots. I just didn’t want you to get hurt or landed in this center with me.”

“And as you can already guess, Nick called me and had me get you and Phoenix here informed on what was going on without revealing the investigation he was holding on his own.” Rio added. “But now the Cat’s out the Bag. What do we do now?”

“Judy...give her the case file.” Nick answer.

“Nick..” Judy knew where this was going. “I have to continue work.I’ll be busy I couldn’t possibly take this on....”

“Carrots I need you to do this.” Nick said. “If everything I have is correct. I’m sitting in here because the Organization caught wind of how close I was to putting them away. They set me up Judy. And that other fox is our key to catching them once and for all.”

“But I...” Judy wanted to help but she was too overwhelmed to give a concrete answer. Pros and cons swirled in her heard. Torn between helping her friend and doing her job. 

“I’ll do it.” Rio interrupted her thoughts. “On the condition that Judy gets to the job she’d be doing otherwise. Helping Phoenix gather evidence for Nick’s defense.”

“I-I...” Judy still found herself stumbling for words.

“Come on. I know you want to. And as far as Bogo is concerned I’m sure he already believes you’re on Nick’s case anyway. You haven’t told him otherwise.” Rio continued.

“He’s right.” Judy thought. “I went straight home yesterday and only said I wasn’t in a condition to work.”

“Well Hopps?” Nick asked. “I don’t want to leave Spikey here alone. But I need someone on the Mob case and if you don’t take it that’s what will happen.”

“Okay.” Judy breathed out. “I’ll help Phoenix so Rio can investigate the Mob you found.”

“Great! Thank you Carrots, you know I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my life.” Nick said happily.

“It’ll be better if I do this anyway.” Rio added. “Since I’m not a cop, it may help keep attention off myself.”

“Ok Fox, you’re really stretching the time limits here.” The Guard said.

“Ok ok.” Nick sighed. “I’m trusting you three to sort this mess out.”

“We’ll free you Nick!” Judy called to him as he was being walked away.

“I know you will, Judy. I’m counting on it.”

ZPD Detention Center: Front Desk

July 28, 9:45 a.m.

“Well I guess it’s time to split up.” Phoenix said.

“So, what’s the plan of attack?” Judy asked. “We’ve got to do this strategically.”

“I know where I’m gonna start.” Rio remarked. “There’s only one place to go when researching Crime Organizations in Zootopia.” With this Rio walked out the door and got on his way.

“I wish he’d let us know before walking off like that...” Phoenix slumped down.

“It’s ok Phoenix I think I know exactly where he’s headed.” Judy assured him. “But what about us?”

“Well I guess we should head back to Nick’s apartment to look for evidence of the other fox he mentioned.” Phoenix answered.

Tundratown, ????

July 28, 10:15 a.m.

“I thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.” Rio said as he walked in the door.

“Yes Yes of course. Anything for a friend of Judy and Nick.” a voice replied. “Your weapon though. Put it on the ground.”

“Of course, sir.” Rio obeyed the request, unclipping the toy lightsaber from his belt and laying it on the ground in front of the door. “Can I say it’s an honor to finally meet you Mr. Big?”

“Yeah yeah. I’ve heard that one before.” Mr. Big turned around in his small chair and his polar bear henchmen watched on, making sure Rio didn’t try anything funny.

“I’m sure you have.” Rio said staying calm. “I’m gonna cut to the chase. I’m looking for someone.”

“Are you now? And what makes you think I know wheres he is?” Mr. Big asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Nick was investigating a case on another Crime Mob. A rather large one if I’m reading Nick’s notes correctly.” Rio started. “But suddenly he’s been arrested for murder and Nick claims there was another fox at the crime scene. We believe he’s been set up by this other mob and by golly who better to ask about a new Crime Organization that rivals yours, than you, the big man himself?”

“I see. So you think you’re gonna rest that this new Crime Lord is so powerful he’s got me in a position to reveal all his secrets to you because I want him out of the picture?” Mr. Big asked to confirmed his theory.

“Well, where it would help greatly I know you gangsters still look out for each other from time to time. All I want is a few names and I’ll leave.” Rio barganded.

“Hmm.” Mr. Big pondered the offer for a second or two. “I like you kid. I like the way you think. I like the way you give respect. And I like that you’re in this for your friends. But if word got out, this other Crime Boss’ goons would be all over my place, you hear? So I’ll give you this: I’ll confirm Nick’s information for you, and point you in the right direction. But that’s it, kid.”

Rio smiled. “I accept the conditions, sir.” Rio bent down to kiss the rat’s outstretched paw in respect. “Oh but one other thing before I go. If this case file becomes important to Nick’s trial we may need you to testify.”

“I will testify, if I can do it from afar.” Mr. Big agreed begrudgingly. “But I refuse to come into the courtroom.”

“Fair enough.” Rio left the file of Nick’s notes on Mr. Big’s desk and turned around to leave.

“Oh and one other thing.” Mr. Big called as Rio scooped up his discarded lightsaber. “If you don’t drop ALL your weapons the next time I ask youse, I’ll ice ya on the spot. Got it?”

Rio gave a sly smile and clipped the first saber back on his belt. Then he revealed two more from under his sleeves. “Smart mouse. You’re the only one to notice. I should’ve known wearing long sleeves wouldn’t be enough.” he laughed. “Usually I carry the extras in a bag but that would be too obvious. I’ll be sure not to be so foolish next time.”

“For your sake I hope you do.” Mr. Big said sternly.

Alleyway

July 28, 10:25 a.m.

“How do you think he covered his tracks?” Judy asked.

“Well there’s no weird piles of leaves. And it’s not winter so he couldn’t have brushed snow over them...” Phoenix said listing the impossabilities.

“He could have smooshed them back into the mud.” Judy suggested.

“Yea but what makes you say that?” Phoenix questioned.

“I don’t know.” Judy folded her arms across her chest. “Maybe the weird flat empty spots that alternate between Nick’s tracks. If he was chasing the guy, Nick would make sure to leave these tracks intact. The culprit must have came back after Nick was arrested.”

‘Yes. That would make sense.” Phoenix agreed.

Judy and Phoenix took an updated photo of the tracks and annotated the spots the real murder had covered up. They decided that they would next follow Nick’s path forward. And as they followed his tracks Judy noticed something, the pipe Nick said he tripped on still had traces of his fur left in it. She stopped and picked them out and examined them closely.

“Phoenix?” She finally said. “We need to get this sample to a lab.”

“Why?” Phoenix asked, confused as to why it would be necessary.

“They never actually proved the fur found was Nick’s. And I am pretty sure whatever got caught in this pipe, didn’t come off of him. There’s no way this is Nick’s. I know his fur and it’s not anything like this. It’s too light.”

“Well it can hurt. We already can place Nick on the scene.” Phoenix started. “And he admits he was here.”

“But if this isn’t his we can prove another fox was here with him!” Judy exclaimed.

“Ok.” Phoenix nodded. “You get that test.”

“And what about you?” Judy asked.

“I’m gonna see if the Building Manager has anything else to say.” Phoenix replied.

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

???????

July 28, 11:00 a.m.

“This is not good. The Fox is close to figuring us out, even after we got him locked up.”

“Yes, and his lawyer and bunny pal are on the edge of getting him out.”

“And his fox friend is hot on our tail as well.”

“I’m sorry boss... I was careless.”

“It’s ok. We can still take care of this.”

“How do we do that boss?”

“We eliminate all of them.”


	4. Investigation, Day 2, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE clue hunting...(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm I’m going through the stages of grief reposting my old work like this.
> 
> I also gave up on trying to fix the formatting. I can do that later.  
> Maybe....

ZPD Forensics Lab

July 28, 11:20 a.m.

“Ah what can I do for you Officer Hopps?” Dr. Parker asked as the bunny cop hurried to him.

“Doc I need you to run a DNA Test on the fur found at the crime scene Nick was arrested at!” Judy exclaimed out of breath. “I’m almost certain it’s not his...”

“Actually that’s what I was on my way to do just that.” Dr. Parker said with a smile. “You and Nick are two of, if not the best ZPD has to offer, and I’d hate to see him go down without a fight. After he was brought in I was ordered to do an Autopsy Report on the body. But they didn’t have me run any other tests. I was perplexed but followed the order anyway. Seeing Officer Ren’s confession today about the faulty investigation, I regret not doing it anyway. I’m sorry Judy.”

“It’s ok Doc.” Judy replied. “Let’s just get it done now and you’ll have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“Thank you, Officer Hopps. You’re too forgiving.” The doctor remarked.

Nick’s Apartment Building: Lobby

July 28, 11:24 a.m.

“Mrs. Crane? I’m Nick Wilde’s Attorney Phoenix Wright. I’d like to ask a few questions about yesterday.” Phoenix opened the front door to the building slowly.

“Go away! I told the police all I know.” Crane replied.

“Please. New information has arisen and I just want to know a few things.” Phoenix continued cautiously.

“A-are you going to hurt me..?” Mrs. Crane asked.

“No.” Phoenix commented. “I just want to talk about your day on the date of the murder.”

“O-okay...” Mrs. Crane finally gave in. “I’ll answer your questions.”

Tundratown, ?

July 28, 11:28 a.m.

“Alright kid. Come back in.” One of the large Polar Bears told Rio through a cracked door.

Rio visibly dropped all three of his sabers to the ground outside the door and stepped in. “Well that took faster than I expected.” he quipped.

“Well time is money, ya know. And I don’t want to waste much of that valuable time on YOUR easter egg hunt.” Mr. Big replied as he snapped his fingers. A second of the Polar Bears threw Nick’s folder of documents down in front of Rio. Rio saluted with two fingers as a thanks then picked up the folder and opened it. “Well well. What do we have here?” he said. “This is even more than I imagined.”

“Good. My obligation to you is done. Now get out of here.” Mr. Big said shooing the fox away. Rio walked out the door flipping through the papers, stopping only to pick up his possessions. Names of officers, politicians and federal workers. All on a list of people that were being bought out by this new crime gang. “The Arctic Circle, eh?” Rio thought. “How unoriginal. I better get this to Judy and Mr. Wright.”

ZPD Forensics Lab

July 28, 11:38 a.m.

“Well Judy, I’ve got good news and bad news.” Dr. Parker told her.

“I have a bad feeling about this...” Judy thought. “What is it?”

“This fur infact doesn’t belong to Nick after all.” the doctor continued.

“Ok then what could possibly be the bad news?” Judy asked confused.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you leave this lab with this evidence.” he replied.

“W-what do you mean exactly?” Judy stammered, getting ready to jump and grab the test results from him. She turned her phone on to record his words.

“What I mean is, you can leave peacefully and forget what we found out here. Or I can take you out Judy.” The doctor explained locking the door.

Nick’s Apartment Building: Manager’s Office

July 28, 11:43 a.m.

“Did anyone come to see you that day?” Phoenix asked Mrs. Crane.

Crane was shaking, Phoenix knew she was hiding something big and he had to know.

“Please. I need to know.” Phoenix pressed.

“There w-was one person that day.” Mrs. Crane started. “W-we sat down and had a cup of tea. He wanted to know about potential living here. It was just a basic interview and papers and what not.”

“Why do you seem so scared if it was just that?” Phoenix asked on.

“H-he was a fox. Like Nick. I thought maybe he was a friend of his or something.” Mrs. Crane continued. “He was nice the whole time. But he still had this...air to him that made me feel uneasy. And when he left he said: “Something horrible is going to happen tonight, stay indoors.”

“W-wow.” Phoenix knew this was big. “C-could I get you to sign an affidavit?”

“S-sure.” Mrs. Crane said. “Anything to help Nick’s case...he’s such a good guy...I’d hate to see him go down for something he didn’t do.”

“Thank you Mrs. Crane. He won’t forget this.” Phoenix said.

*RIIIING*

Phoenix’s phone started to ring. The Caller I.D. was “Judy Hopps”

Road Near The ZPD

July 28, 11:39 a.m.

“I wonder if Judy and Phoenix are back yet.” Rio thought. “At the very least I can tell Nick what I’ve found out.” Just then his ears perked up. There were loud sounds coming from the nearby Forensics Lab. To reduce traffic in the hallways the Lab was separated from the main building. “I better go check that out...” Rio told himself and shifted his direction towards the lab. He opened the door and walked inside.

ZPD Forensics Lab

July 28, 11:40 a.m.

Rio took a look around. Beakers and test tubes broken and scattered all over the place. And that’s when he saw Judy’s phone on the ground at his feet. “Oh this is not good...” Rio thought. “I gotta call Phoenix. I should call the cops too...but...who else could be bought out...and what happens if they show up?”

Nick’s Apartment Building: Manager’s Office

July 28, 11:47 am.

“Hey Judy, what’s up?” Phoenix said into the phone.

“Wright it’s me, Rio! Someone’s got Hopps. What was she doing at the Forensics Lab?”

“She went to get a sample of the fur we found tested. Thought it wasn’t Nick’s and wanted to make sure...” Phoenix replied very worried.

“Well get your spikey butt over here!”

“Ok, just let me get this affidavit from the building manager and I’ll be right there.” Phoenix replied firmly. “Should I get the police?”

“No.”

“Why?” Phoenix asked bewildered.

“Because this file says over have the ZPD’s higher ups have been bought out by this crime lord. We can’t trust them.”

“Rio that’s absurd, there’s no way that much of the ZPD--”

“Just get over here as fast you can, Rio out.”

“Well at least I know where Nick’s manners come from.” Phoenix mumbled after the phone line went dead. “I am worried about Judy though, I better hurry.”

“Alright Mr. Wright, here’s the papers you requested.” Mrs. Crane said bringing him back down to Earth.

“Thank you so much mrs.” Phoenix bowed. “Now if you excuse me something very important has come up. Goodbye!”

“The youth of today...always in a hurry.” Mrs. Crane sighed.

ZPD Forensics Lab

July 28, 12:15 a.m.

“Come on out little bunny.” Dr. Parker said. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just lock you away until your little fox friend gets the axe.”

“That’ll never happen!” Judy yelled back. “Chief Bogo would back him up, and Attorney Wright, and his friend Rio!”

“Tsk. Tsk.” Dr. Parker remarked. “You, Mr. Wright and this Rio fox are fighting a losing battle. As for Chief Bogo, I’d be surprised if he wasn’t on my side in this matter.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Judy exclaimed.

“Oh I can’t tell you that one.” Dr. Parker said.

“Why, because you’ll be in our position if you do?” Rio vaulted over a collapsed door. “Officer Hopps I believe you dropped this.” He handed her the phone.

“Our position?” Judy asked.

“They’ll kill him if he tells.” Rio clarified. “Isn’t that right. Well I’m sorry Dr. Parker but I have a list of your associates and Chief Bogo is not on it!”

“Regardless. It’s not like I’m going to let you live through this so you can tell him.” The mad doc replied.

Rio handed Judy the updated file. “Take this. Find Wright and get somewhere safe!”

“What about you?” Judy asked.

“I’m going to get those DNA results.” Rio said. “Now GO!”

Judy rushed out and over the same door Rio entered from.

“Not so fast!” Dr. Parker started to run towards Judy, but was stopped by a line of blue plastic. Rio flicked open the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, a personal favorite of his.

“You have two options.” Rio started. “Give me those DNA results and walk away quietly. Or, I’ll take them by force and turn your cowardly ass in.” 

“On what charges?” the doctor laughed.

“Assaulting an officer, destruction of private property, holding evidence, and accepting bribes.” Rio said calmly. “Not that it won’t come to light what happened here soon enough. I’m just offering a head start.”

“Take them by force?” The Doctor repeated. “Hahhaha. With that...that...TOY! Oh you have made me laugh harder than I have in a long time fox, I’ll give you that. But you will not be leaving with these results.”

“Ok.” Rio shook his head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

ZPD Forensics Lab: Outside

July 28, 12:25 a.m.

“Judy!” Phoenix ran up to her as fast he could. “Are you hurt?”

“I feel on my leg and I’m a little shaken up but I’m ok.” she told him. “Here, Rio said to give you the updated case file on the mob.”

“This is quite a bit of information...” Phoenix gasped taking a look through it all.

“He said Bogo isn’t named but I don’t think he trusts even him.” Judy said.

“With good reason, though.” Phoenix replied sadly. “Even if he isn’t, several people higher up than he is are. And that means right now he has no real authority.”

“Oh what do we do...?” Judy pleaded as if Phoenix could answer all her prayers.

“Idk. I just hope Nick can help us make a plan once we show him this.” Phoenix sighed.

Just then Rio come slinking out the front door. The test results in one hand and Dr. Parker in the other.

“He may be a jerk but that doesn’t mean we can just leave him here.” Rio huffed.

“Agreed.” Phoenix nodded. “What do we do.”

“The only thing we can do.” Rio answered. “Take him to Bogo and hope to god he’s on our side.”

“I’ll-”

“Hold it bunny. I think we all should go this time.” Rio cut Judy short.

“Good idea.” Phoenix commented. “We can’t have something like this happen again.”

ZPD: Chief Bogo’s Office

July 28, 12:55

“You mean to tell me over half of the administrators above me on the food chain and a good hand full of my best cops and lab workers are being bought out by a crime gang?!” Bogo exclaimed.

“Yes sir.” Judy confirmed.

“Well that explains one thing...” Bogo said with a sudden change of expression.

“What might that be?” Rio asked.

“None of you three are to see Officer Wilde outside of court until he is acquitted.” Bogo answered. “New order from way above my head. I’m sorry...”

“That’s not fair!” Judy yelled. “We need to be able to speak to him!”  
  
“I know.” Bogo agreed. “But it’s out of my power. As for Dr. Parker. I’ll have him carted off to the Detention Center for questioning.”

“Please sir there has to be a way you can get us in to see Nick.” Phoenix pleaded.

Bogo sighed and mulled over the situation for a second before saying. “There is. But I don’t like it. And certainly the higher ups won’t...”

“Please sir. We’ve got to do all we can.” Judy pushed.

“Ok. But only because you, Nick and Attorney Wright have been a big part in catching major crooks in the last few months. Consider it a thank you for all your hard work.” Bogo gave in.

“So what is it?” Rio asked.

“I’m going to have the guards return his phone to him so he can speak to you guys.” Bogo answered. “He can only talk to you three and he has a limit of 30 mins per call and an hour in between calls. That’s all I can do.”

“Oh thank you Chief!” Judy jumped up and attempted to hug the large police chief.

“Ok ok don’t mention it. Especially since this folder makes it seem like we’re all dead if you do.” Bogo said.

?

July 28, 12:55 a.m.

“They’re still getting closer...”

“And have overcome every safeguard we’ve placed.”

“What are we going to do next, certainly we will be revealed in court tomorrow.”

“Simple. All we have to do is take out a couple of key pieces of evidence. You there get me an appointment with our old friend Dr. Parker. He has to fulfill his agreement if he were to fail.”


	5. Investigation, Day 2, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy almost back to trial

ZPD Detention Center

July 28, 1;15 p.m.

“Oh hello sir I haven’t seen you here before.” the receptionist said to the figure walking in the door.

He simply laughed. “That’s a good thing though, right?”

“I suppose it is. Who are you here to see?” the receptionist replied.

“I’m here to see and old friend of mine. Old Doc Parker, I heard he was brought in today and I just had to see what mess he got into.” the figure answered. As he got closer the pig at the counter could see he was a Leopard. He was dressed very shadly but she figured an attack on the ZPD couldn’t happen twice in a row. Even if he was going to see the animal who did it in the first place. “Third window to the left, sir. I’ll let them know you’re here.” The leopard bowed.

“Thank you ma’am.” He said and sat down where he was told. Dr. Parker was escorted out. Chief Bogo had brought him over after he came to, and he was obviously not happy about it. “So. They sent you.” the crazy scientist said. “That was faster than I expected.”

“I’m just here to make sure you hold up your end in this mess you’ve made.” his feline visitor replied cooly.

ZPD Main Building: Chief Bogo’s Office

July 28, 1:26 p.m.

“So that’s it.” Nick sighed on the other end of the phone. “We can’t trust a darn soul besides the three of us and now they’ve made it that much harder for us to speak. Great. If that’s the case they probably can buy the Judge too and that means it doesn’t matter what we do...”

Judy opened her mouth to object, but Rio beat her to it.

“Come the heck on Nick!” Rio exclaimed. “You’re just gonna give up, huh? Let them buy the court. With the evidence we have there’ll be a city wide uproar if you’re not acquitted! Come on man, don’t you give up on us now. We’ve busted our asses to get this evidence and you’re just going to say it doesn’t matter? Come on Nick you’re better than that.”

“Wow.” Judy thought. Nick sighed into the receiver again.

“There I go breaking character again. Twice in one day, isn’t that just great? Hehe.” Nick pulled his paw down over his face. “Rio’s right though. What point is there in giving up now. We’ve gone this far, might as well finish up. And Carrots, save the tears for the end.”

“I’m not crying!” Judy yelled into Phoenix’s phone. She bit her lip, she felt like she could start though. This case was taking all of her emotional strength.

“Haha. I know, just pushing your buttons.” Nick laughed. Suddenly there was a sound like a body dropping to the floor. “The Hell?”

“Nick what’s wrong?” Judy asked.

“I-I don’t know. I’ll call you guys when I can. They’re doing some kind of search. Bye.”

ZPD Detention Center

July 28, 1:33 p.m.

“What’s going on?” Nick asked the guard who came into his room.

“A prisoner just suddenly dropped dead. We’ve got to make sure nobody has any weapons or drugs on them.” the guard replied. “Hands up this will only take a second.”

“Great. Being frisked by a male rhino. Today keeps getting better and better.” Nick mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Nick lied.

“Ok you’re clean.” the guard concluded. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem whatsoever.” Nick remarked sarcastically. “You guys need to get me out of here soon...”

ZPD: Main Building - Front Door

“Rio seemed pretty mad about Nick losing hope for a second. I wonder what that was about.” Judy thought. “Rio, how do you know Nick?” She finally asked.

Rio sighed. His shoulders slouched for the first time since he’d been home. “Great, sob story time.” he said under his breath. “I met Nick on a hot summer day. I had to be no older than 15, maybe 16. I was caught up in the drama of high school. Mate dumped me for a friend of mine. Not a good friend mind you, but someone I thought I could trust. Both of them. I trusted them, and they went behind my back. She told me it was “Because her father didn’t like the age gap.” But she just wanted him. Anyway I guess Nick noticed for whatever reason. So as I sat on the roof of my apartment building alone, I heard a voice call to me...”

“So I’m just gonna go to my office. Meet you guys there?” Phoenix asked.

“Yea, I’ll drive him over in my car.” Judy nodded

Apartment Building: Roof

June (A few years ago) 12, 3:47 p.m.

“Here there champ you look like you could use a Paw-psicle.”

“What do you want?” Rio sighed. “Shouldn’t you be suckering people down on the street?” he nodded down to Finnick who was running his and Nick’s stand. Nick walked a little closer.

“This one’s on me kid. Why don’t you back up from that rail and let me talk to you.” Nick held out the frozen treat in hopes of being a voice of reason.

“So because I’m up here on the roof alone I’m gonna jump?” Rio asked angrily. “And you thought you’d try and be the hero so that people would stop thinking of you as the poor popsicle seller who’s less than honest?! Yea I know how you get your “supply”.”

“No.” Nick replied. “I gave up on trying to be anything more than what people think I am a loooong time ago. I’m here because I’ve noticed you all day now. Moping around the place. I know everyone in this city.” He rotated his finger denoting he meant literally the whole city of Zootopia. “And you’re not usually like this kid.”

“Stop calling me kid! We’re probably the same age!” Rio shouted.

“Okay. Okay.” Nick held up his paws. “I’m sorry.”

Rio sighed again. He knew he wasn’t handling this the way he should be. He took a deep breath and turned to face his mysterious helper.

“Hey, I’m sorry...um...”

“Nick. Nick Wilde.”

“I’m sorry Nick. I know you’re just trying to help...” Rio said. “I always do this. Somebody wants to help me and I just rip their attempt to shreds before I even let them have a chance.”

“Hey it’s ok...”

“Rio.”

“Listen Rio. I don’t know what’s matting your fur, and I’m not going to pretend that I know exactly how you feel. But take this before it melts and talk. I’ll listen.” Nick replied.

“Okay.” Rio took the paw-psicle and sat down. “I’ll talk.”

Judy’s Patrol Car: On the Way to Phoenix’s Office

July (Present) 28, 2:00 p.m.

Rio was crying at this point. Not a lot, but enough for Judy to recognize it. “So...um..were you really up there to jump...? (Dammit Judy why’d you ask that?!!).”

“Yea, I thought about it while I was up there.” Rio answered truthfully. “But what would that do? I know it’s not that easy for some people. To just let go and realize it’s not the best way to solve your problem. But not everybody had the chance I did. Someone there to stop me from literally throwing my life away. So you’ll understand, I feel I owe Nick my life. Sp the least I can do is clear his name and not let him go down for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“Rio...’’ Judy parked the car outside Phoenix’s office. Wright and Co. Law Offices. “We’ll get Nick free.”

“I should be telling you that, Ears.” Rio lightly poked her nose. “Besides, I like Nick, but I don’t go that way.” He got out the car and headed towards the front door.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean!!” Judy exclaimed flustered. “And don’t call me “Ears”!”

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know bunnies were sensitive about their ears.” Rio laughed a bit. “And you know exactly what I mean. I see the way you look at Nick.”

“He’s my partner!” Judy shouted without thinking.

Rio raised and eyebrow and snickered.

“FIELD partner!” Judy corrected. “Nothing more! There is nothing between us! He’s just my FRIEND!”  
  
“Riiiiight. Doesn’t mean you don’t WANT it to be something more.” Rio laughed. “We should just go to Phoenix’s room before we wake up anyone taking their afternoon nap.”

“Just wait fox. I’ll get you for that.” Judy said with her arms crossed.

“I’m sure you will Hopps. I’m sure you will.” Rio replied.

“Well guys, I just got a call from Bogo.” Phoenix said as Judy and Rio sat down in his study. “Dr. Parker killed himself, with a Cyanide Tooth. There was a witness, an old friend who came to see him. Said in the middle of their talk Parker began laughing and bit down really hard on something. There was a loud crunch and Parker fell over and died.”

“No.. he was the best lead we had.” Judy sighed. “That’s not fair. Who would...”

“It’s a typical move, I’m surprised none of us saw it coming...” Rio replied. “The boss doesn’t want him to talk. He doesn’t want to talk in fear he may be killed anyway, so he offs himself to keep quiet. Clever snake.”

“We still have plenty evidence.” Phoenix said. “If we can use Parker’s actions to link his case with Nick’s case and the new gang the friend who came to see him would have to testify as well.”

“Indeed he would.” Rio agreed. “Good thinking Wright.”

“I just hope it’ll be enough to clear Nick’s name.” Judy said. “DNA Tests prove the fur’s not Nick’s but I think Dr. Parker purposely left out who the sample DOES belong to. So we have no one to label as a suspect.”

“Hmm. It’ll be hard. But I’m sure Attorney Wright can pull it off.” Rio replied.

“I’ll try my best.” Phoenix said. “I have a few ideas on how to do that.”

“I just hope I’m right.” he added to himself.


	6. Investigation, Day 2, End. Trial, Day 2, Part 1

Wright and Co. Law Offices

July 28, 2:25

“OK. First we need to find the person who this fur belongs to.” Phoenix remarked.

“But the forensics lab is closed due to the whole place being a wreck from Judy’s struggle with Dr. Parker.” Rio sighed.

“I got a small bit of our conversation recorded before my phone dropped. Nothing that would help pinpoint the sample, but it maybe good enough to prove that he was part of that list.” Judy offered. “Gahhh.” she took the first good look at her phone since Rio handed it to her at the lab. “Absolutely perfect!” She exclaimed. “There's more cracks on this screen than the west coast!!”

“Well does it still play?” Rio asked.

“Yea it’ll still play my recording but you might cut your paws on the screen trying to get to them.” Judy replied.

“Well unless you think we could get in to use the lab, I think we’re done investigating for now.” Phoenix sighed rubbing his face. “We can prove Nick was most likely setup. The only problem is we can't lay blame on anyone but Nick because we don’t know who the sample belongs to. So even if we prove the Mob is a part of this case, we can’t give a new suspect to take Nick’s place.”

“Maybe you can expose someone from a faulty testimony.” Rio commented.

“That’s going to have to be what happens.” Phoenix agreed. “Otherwise we’re gonna be stuck with a third day with no acquittal for Nick, and if we fail on the third day to expose the real killer...”

“Nick is automatically guilty....” Judy said softly. 

?

July 28, 2:30 p.m.

“That will not be enough to stall them.”

“We need to get to the source of their information and destroy that.”

“Dr. Parker was just a small piece in the puzzle they’ve put together.”

“Removing one small piece may take away from the picture but it doesn't erase it completely.”

“Okay. Okay. But what can we do. They somehow got a list of every single cop, politician, and any government worker in between that we have under our foot.”

“OK. This is what were going to do. I’m going to personally see the judge in charge of this case. And he’ll agree to tip things in our favor.”

“How will you do that?”

“I’m gonna give him an offer he can’t refuse.”

“Really? That old line?”

“You say something?”

“No sir.”

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby

July 29, 7:15 a.m.

“Well another day another trial.” Nick said as the other three entered the door. “I missed your guys’ pretty faces yesterday due to all the bs with the higher ups.”

“Yea?” Rio asked. “It was kinda nice to get away from your ugly mug you old scoundrel.”

“Hey now. No need to get feisty.” Nick laughed. “So what’s the news, I never did get a second call.”

“We concluded that the fur from the pipe is not yours after all.” Phoenix started.

“But due to the fiasco at the lab we couldn’t get a profile on who it does belong to.” Judy finished.

“Well it’s a step in the right direction.” Nick said. “And how about you? That bruise on your left eye wasn’t there yesterday morning.” he added to Rio.

“Got in a little tussle.” Rio said cooly. “I haven’t been hit that hard since that accident we had a couple years back.”

Nick let out an awkward laugh. “Can we not bring that up in front of them?” he asked with a huge fake smile.

“Oh do tell.” Judy said. She was in the mood to hear a crazy story from the youth of these two foxes’ friendship. It might help ease the weight this day held.

“What happens at Zootopia Community College stays there.” Nick said.

“You didn’t even attend that school. I invited you. AND payed you to “cater” your pawpsicles at the party.” Rio shot back. “I see no harm in telling her.” He paused. “After we get you free.”

“Fair enough.” Judy conceded.

“Speaking of which it looks like the trial is starting.” Nick said still avoiding the conversation. “See you guys there.”

“We didn’t finish telling him about the evidence....” Phoenix slouched.

“Oh well, I guess it’ll have to be a surprise.” Rio shrugged. “We better get to our places.”

“I’ll Co-council today Phoenix.” Judy offered.

“Yes, please.” Phoenix agreed.

“Ok I won’t argue.” Rio said heading to the audience seats.

Courtroom No. 4

July 29, 7:24 a.m.

“Today is a continuation on the trial of Officer Nick Wilde.” The Judge started. “It was proven that the possibility of a second fox on scene is high. Today I hope that we can get a clearer answer to this question as it is directly linked to the guilt or innocence of the Defendant. Is the Defense ready?”

“The defense is ready Your Honor.” Phoenix nodded.

“The Prosecution is also ready Your Honor.” Prosecutor Dowell agreed.

“Then we shall start the trial for the day.” The Judge announced.

“Is it me or does the Judge seem to be forcing his lines today?” Judy nudged Phoenix.

“Yea. It’s almost as if he’s reading from a script...” Phoenix agreed. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this...”

“Today the Prosecution would like to assert that Nick Wilde was infact the only one on the scene of the crime.” Prosecutor Dowell announced.

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix exclaimed. “How can you do that when a witness testimony has already proved the opposite?”

Prosecutor Dowell blew her mane out of her face though the corner or her mouth. “Because we have something the Defense doesn’t....the murder weapon.”

“The...the....THE WHAT?????” Phoenix shouted.

The Judge brought down his gavel. “Mr.Wright please refrain from overreacting or I’ll have to give you a rather large penalty.”

“Yes sir...” Phoenix said. “I knew something didn’t sit right.... The murder weapon and the Autopsy Report didn’t come up in the Trial last time...”

“I’m sorry for not revealing these to the Court sooner but we got so caught up in the testimonies I must have forgotten. How can there be a murder with no way to murder your victim?” Dowell sneered at Phoenix.

“Why me...?” Phoenix asked.

“The victim Samuel Jameson was killed around 11:05 p.m. on July 26. The cause of death was a blow to the side of the head fracturing the skull. THe victim lived for several minutes afterword, marking the actual attack at 11:00 or so. He was hit with a pipe. The same one the defendant claims to have tripped over. The same one....THAT HAS HIS FUR CAUGHT IN IT!”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix let out. “How is that possible? That pipe was stuck deep into the ground!”

“Ah yes.” Prosecutor Dowell replied. “But it seems in a struggle the victim was slammed into this pipe, and then dragged a little further from it to create the illusion that the pipe was not the weapon.”

“The court accepts this into the court record.” the Judge said with a bang of his gavel.

“Is it me or am I being teamed up on...” Phoenix sighed. “Wait...OBJECTION!” he called out.

“What is it Mr. Wright? We haven’t even brought out a witness and you’ve already have had two Objections.” The Judge replied.

“I have a partial DNA test that proves that the fur in the pipe is not my client's!!” Phoenix exclaimed.

“Partial?” The Judge asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes sir...see it shows that it's not Nick’s fur. But it doesn’t have the page that says who it DOES belong to...” Phoenix answered honestly.

“The Court accepts this evidence, but not very lightly.” The Judge replied. “Now please Prosecutor Dowell, is there a new witness to testify today?”

“Yes.” The Prosecution replied. “In our investigation yesterday we found a witness to the horrible act committed by the defendant.”

“What??” Phoenix was in shock. “A new witness?”

“Yes. Could we please bring them in?” Dowell asked.

“Witness please state your name and occupation.” The Prosecution asked.

“The name is Patrick the Packrat.” the Witness said. “I own the thrift store directly across from the alleyway the murder took place. And I saw the whole thing.”

“Thank you witness, could you please testify for the court what you saw?”

-Testimony: That Night-

“I stayed behind the store that night to take care of some financial paperwork. Just as I walked the store and locked the door I heard a voice call out for help. I turned around and saw the defendant, that fox there in the defendant chair. He grabbed the victim by the head and slammed him right into the pipe sticking between the wall and the ground. That’s it that’s what I saw.”

“What a great testimony sir. Mr. Wright would you care to Cross Examine the witness?” the Judge said.

“Yes please.” Phoenix said.

“You got this Phoenix.” Judy commented. “Nick’s fate is in your hands.”

“Yes...you three seem to like to remind me of that fact...” Phoenix rebuttled.

-Cross Examination: That Night-

“I stayed behind the store that night to take care of some financial paperwork-”

“HOLD IT! How long do you think you stayed back?” Phoenix asked.

“The clock said 11:00 when I finished my paperwork that evening. So about two hours...” Patrick answered.

“That seems like the right time he’d have to leave to see the murder.” Prosecutor Dowell stated.

“Indeed it is...” the Judge agreed with a slight nod.

“Great that didn’t help...” Phoenix sighed.

“Just as I walked the store and locked the door I heard a voice call out for help. I turned around and saw the defendant, that fox there in the defendant chair.-”

“HOLD IT!” Phoenix yelled. “Are you absolutely sure it was my client you saw?”

“Well yea.” Patrick started.

“What makes you so sure?” Phoenix asked.

“That awful shirt he’s wearing. I couldn’t forget a shirt like that. Made me come closer to vomiting than the “actually witnessing a murder” bit.” The storekeeper replied.

“OBJECTION!” Nick yelled. “My shirt is not that bad, I take offense to that!!”

“Actually it kinda is...” Judy said under her breath. “I wished he’d wear at least different color...”

“Mr. Wilde please sit down or I’ll have you put out in the defendant lobby till this is over.” the Judge announced. “Furthermore your objection is overruled.”

“He grabbed the victim by the head and slammed him right into the pipe sticking between the wall and the ground.-”

“HOLD IT!” Phoenix stopped the witness. “So you’re telling me that you saw my client, slamming the defendant’s head into the exposed pipe he says he later tripped on?”

“Yes, sir.” Patrick nodded.

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix exclaimed.

“What is it Mr. Wright?” the Judge asked.

“There is no way my client could have done that.” Phoenix replied.

“And what evidence do you have to prove that?” Prosecutor Dowell asked.

“This: TAKE THAT!” Phoenix replied.

“This is...” Dowell stumbled back.

“The Timeout card from yesterday?” The Judge asked.

“Yesterday this card was used to prove that Nick was on his way from work at 10:55 p.m. Furthermore it has been established that it is a 10 minute walk from the ZPD Main Campus to Nick’s Apartment.”

“What!” The witness was taken aback.

“And if i remember correctly Mr. Packrat...you said you left the store at 11:00!!”

“That would mean!” Prosecutor Dowell did not like the sound of this.

“That’s right...” Phoenix replied, his finger shot out in a dynamic point. “That would mean my client was still on his way home at that time and had yet to arrive at the scene of the crime!”

“Oh noooooo!” Prosecutor Dowell fell back at her desk.

“That’s it Phoenix now drive it home...” Phoenix thought. “Also I’d like to bring the court’s attention to this: TAKE THAT!”

“The Autopsy Report?” The Judge asked.

“The time of death is 11:05, meaning it would have happened right when Nick was just getting there. Now Mrs. Dowell tell me. How could my client have slammed the victim into that pipe if he just arrived on the scene as the victim was drawing his last breath?!”

“That’s it Phoenix you got him now!” Judy exclaimed. But it was too early for celebration just yet.

“OBJECTION!” Prosecutor Dowell yelled. “But the fact of the matter is you still can’t give a name as to WHO did kill Samuel Jameson, therefore the only one still able to be blamed for this crime is Officer Wilde....Unless you think you have something that establishes without a doubt someone who was there.”

“I-I think I do.” Phoenix said after a minute of thinking it over.

“Well then by all means please, tell us...” Dowell taunted.

“Phoenix I hope you know what you’re doing.” Judy said.

“Me too Hopps...me too.” Phoenix said. “Ok the piece of evidence that gives us a second suspect is....this!”


	7. Trial, Day 2, Part 2

“The evidence that proves, without a doubt that there is a lead to a second suspect is this: TAKE THAT!”

“And what is this Mr. Wright?” The Judge asked.

“This an affidavit from Mrs. Alexa Crane.” Phoenix replied.

“The Apartment Building Manager?” The Judge asked.

“Yes Your Honor.” Phoenix nodded. “And it says here on the day of the crime that she was visited by a suspicious Fox. His departing words to her were “Something bad is going to happen tonight. Stay inside.”.”

“Why this is an enlightening piece of evidence Mr. Wright.” the Judge remarked.

“There’s more Your Honor.” Phoenix started. “I would like to assert my client has been set up by a criminal organization and this second fox must work for them.”

“B-beg your pardon Mr. Wright?” The Judge was suddenly nervous. “Whatever do you mean?”

“This: TAKE THAT!” Phoenix presented the file full of Nick’s records on the Arctic Circle crime mob case. “This folder contains information on a huge syndicate that has bought out over half of Zootopia’s high ranking politicians, cops and several other government workers.”

“Preposterous.” Prosecutor Dowell slammed her hooves down. “Who could such an organization exist without being found out?”

“Simple.” Phoenix stayed calm. “They used their political influence to stay covered and out of the public image.”

“Mr. Wright.” The Judge said. “I am afraid that the court can NOT take this as evidence.”

“WHAT?!” Phoenix, Judy, Rio, and Nick were all caught off guard. 

“I believe your theory is plausible, until the part about the crime mob. That section shall be stricken from the record. You will put that file away, and if you present it again I will hold you and the defendant in contempt of Court. Am I understood Mr. Wright?”

“But Nick was researching them and he’s suddenly framed for murder? That’s not-”

The Judge slammed his gavel down to cut him off. “You are NOT to bring this up again Mr. Wright. This is nothing but a mere coincidence. Am I understood?” The Judge repeated.

“Yes sir.” Phoenix replied defeated.

“The Judge must be bought.” Rio thought. “This isn't good.”

“Phoenix what do we do?” Judy asked.

“I don’t know...” Phoenix admitted. “Even if we get Nick off scot free, it seems this crime lord is going to walk out of this untouched.”

Just then

“OBJECTION!”

Everyone turned around to face Rio up in the stand. His green Luke Skywalker saber drawn and flicked out in a point at the Judge. “There’s no way I’m gonna let this slide. You know darn well that this is no coincidence Your Honor!”

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to sit down and put that toy up before I have you thrown out. What do you think you’re some kind of Jedi waving a sword around like that? I’m a judge. Cheap threats don’t work on me! Only evidence. Now please sit down.” the Judge slammed his gavel but still Rio stood there.

“Your Honor I have evidence to prove this case is connected to the Crime Mob described in the defense’s folder. I helped with the investigation.”

“Oh really? And what would that be?” The Judge humored the fox.

“Testimony from the person I got the information from. Another local crime lord: Mr. Big himself!” Rio replied. He belted his saber. “I think he can convince you to change your position.”

“Is Rio nuts?” Nick thought. “Oh yea...I forgot...he is.”

“Alright then.” The Judge replied. “There will be a 20 min recess for the defense to get their witness ready.”

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby

July 29, 8:15 a.m.

“Rio you somehow saved us out there.” Phoenix thanked the fox.

“It’s no problem. Gotta do what you’ve gotta do.” Rio replied putting a walkie-talkie to his ear. “Ok big guy we’re ready for you.” Suddenly one of Mr. Big’s Polar Bear henchman walked into the lobby with an earpiece and a second walkie-talkie. “You’ll excuse the Boss. Surely you can understand why we wouldn’t come in person?”

“Of course.” Judy smiled. “We’re just glad he’s willing to help at all.”

“Ah yes. Anything for the godmother of my grandchild.” Mr. Big’s voice came from the other end of the Polar Bear’s walkie-talkie. “As for Nick, you’re lucky she likes you.”

“Ah, um. Yes sir Mr. Big sir.” Nick responded.

“Oh yea I forgot, isn’t he the one you sold-”

Nick slammed his paw over Rio’s mouth to shut him up.

“Again that nasty habit of telling stories that can get me in trouble needs to be put in check.” Nick said sternly.

“The trial will soon convene. Please make your ways to your places.” the Bailiff told them all.

Courtroom No. 4

June 29, 8:35 a.m.

“Alright, when we left off, We established that a second suspect had been found. By any chance has the Prosecution sent someone to talk to Mrs. Crane about them?”

“Yes Your Honor. We’ve sent an officer to get information on this new suspect.” Prosecutor Dowell replied.

The Judge nodded. “Good. Also. Phoenix Wright and a friend of the defendant were pushing that a “sinister crime lord” had bought out half of Zootopia and the defendant is sitting there because this second suspect found out the Defendant was researching this “crime lord” and framed him for murder. In which the the friend dropped a new witness into the mix. TurndraTown’s own crime boss, Mr. Big.”

“Yes Your Honor.” Phoenix confirmed with a nod.

“Okay. If you’re really sure this will convince the court.” The Judge reluctantly agreed. “I’m so dead...” he thought to himself.

“Witness, name and occupation.” Prosecutor Dowell questioned, she decided to leave the bit about the Polar Bear holding a walkie-talkie alone. She’d had enough shenanigans for the day.

“I’m Mr. Big. I’m...a businessman of a sort.” the walkie-talkie produced the rat’s voice faithfully as if he had been there in the courtroom.

“Ok. Can you please tell us about this second crime lord the defense claims setup the defendant?” Prosecutor Dowell continued.

“I’ll tell you what I can.” Mr. Big replied.

-Testimony: The Arctic Circle-

“So they just came out of nowhere you see. Like one day they poofed into existence. I can’t say how they do their business. I really don’t know if they’d pin a murder on a poor sap like Nicky over there. But I do know everything in that packet the lawyer has is true. I confirmed it myself. Their influence is great and spread all over Zootopia.”

“Mr. Wright your Cross Examination.” The Judge prompted.

“Yes Your Honor.” Phoenix acknowledged.

-Cross Examination: The Arctic Circle-

“So they just came out of nowhere you see. Like one day they poofed into existence. I can’t say how they do their business. I really don’t know if they’d pin a murder on a poor sap like Nicky over there.”

“HOLD IT!”

“Watch it buddy, I don’t like being yelled at.” Mr. Big said.

“I’m sorry sir...” Phoenix replied. “Anyway. If you’re not certain they would do that, could you assume maybe they would?”

“Sure. Nothing's out of the picture. Besides, Nicky has a nack for getting trouble.You sure he was just investigating them? You should ask if he sold them a rug.” Mr. Big answered truthfully.

“Ha...ha...so funny.” Nick said from the defendant’s chair. He then mumbled something under his breath. Something about where to put the rug had Mr. Big not buried his grandmama in it.

“But I do know everything in that packet the lawyer has is true. I confirmed it myself. Their influence is great and spread all over Zootopia.”

“Hold it!” Phoenix lowered his voice a bit.

“That’s better. What is it this time?” Mr. Big said.

“You can be 100% sure that this folder’s contents are 100% accurate?” Phoenix pressed.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Mr. Big replied.

“I’m just making sure sir.” Phoenix continued.

“Mr. Wright I think this has gone on quite enough. Mr. Big you may stop, and your Polar Bear friend can go home.” The Judge said firmly.

“I wouldn’t be talking when your name is on their payroll.” Mr. Big replied. “I know that for a fact Your Honor.”

The Judge gasped. Prosecutor Dowell was one of the very few prosecutors NOT addressed by the Arctic Circle, if he was pressed on this matter she could have him arrested and that meant....

“Is this true?” Prosecutor Dowell asked.

‘Well no. I mean...” The Judge was too worried for his well being to play this off. “Okay! Yes! I am! But you gotta protect me! When Dr. Parker was forced to kill himself I knew I was in danger, then they came to see me last night!”

Courtroom No. 4

June 29, 8:55 a.m.

“Well this has been a surprising turn of events.” Prosecutor Dowell said.

“What will happen now?” Phoenix asked.

“The defendant will be kept for his 3rd day of trial. We must investigate the Fox we’re tracking mentioned in the affidavit you presented, and we must fly another judge in, for fear that a judge from here in Zootopia would be victim to bribes like the current one was. And now that the Dr. Parker case is connected more strongly than we thought, we must get testimony from his visitor from yesterday. I suggest you bring some good evidence tomorrow Attorney Wright. In lieu of all that has happened, it is still my job to prove Officer Wilde guilty.” Prosecutor Dowell replied.

“So be it.” Phoenix answered her call. “I’ll bring the evidence. You can count on that!”

“Court is adjourned.”


	8. Investigation, Day 3, Part 1

Courtroom No. 4

June 29, 9:02 a.m.

“Well now this is really getting interesting.” Nick said with a small laugh. “What a way to segway the connection to investigation Mr. Wright.”

“Well it was going to have to happen eventually.” Phoenix said rubbing the back of his head. “Rio you’re lucky you weren’t arrested on the spot for the stunt you pulled.” The fox just twirled the Luke Skywalker saber in his fingers.

“Like you said. It had to be done. I wasn’t about to take that sitting down.” he replied cooly. He replaced the saber on his belt. “This is all starting to get under my nerves. Since when was this place so money driven?”

“Sadly, for probably longer than any of us realized.” Judy remarked.

“And I just happened to get caught in it.” Nick said with a shrug. “My my people are so greedy.” he shook his head.

“Umm Nick. In one way or another, you always have. You have no right to talk about the things people do for money.” Judy commented with narrow eyes.

“I wish you all luck on the rest of your investigation.” Mr. Big’s Polar Bear came over with the walkie-talkie in his paws. “You’ll understand why I can’t get any further involved.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you for all you’ve done.” Nick replied as politely as he could.

“Don’t mention it.” the rat’s voice came over the speaker. “Now I bid you all farewell.” the polar bear turned around and marched out of the lobby.

“Well it’s about time they locked me up again.” Nick sighed. “This is the endgame. No room for errors.”

“I didn’t know you played chess Nick.” Judy said with a raised brow.

“I don’t. I just thought it would sound cool to say that.” Nick replied. “Welp talk to you all later.” The bailiff walked Nick out to the car that would take him back to the Detention Center.

“Well, were do we begin?” Rio asked.

“We could see if we could hear more from Crane or that Packrat fellow.” Judy suggested.

“Somehow I don’t think we can get much more out of either of them...” Phoenix slouched his shoulders.

“What about the ZPD. We might be able to dig stuff up if we loiter around there a bit.” Rio said. “Well you two can go. I’ve...got something I need to take care of.”

“Rio you said we shouldn’t slip up again.” Judy reminded him.

“Yea. But I think I should do this alone.” He replied and walked away.

“What’s eating him?” Phoenix asked. “You know he’s really suspicious to me. I think he maybe the fox the Prosecution is looking for.” Judy was taken aback. After everything Rio had done for them Phoenix suspected him. Rio convinced Nick to show them the folder. Rio went to Mr. Big for help. Rio even saved her from Dr. Parker. And still Phoenix had the gall to say he framed Nick, his own best friend. All the stress from the last 3 days finally erupted.

“You know Phoenix, you didn’t stay for the story Rio told me about how he met Nick. Suicide Phoenix. Nick saved him from killing himself! He feels he owes Nick his very life and you say he killed someone and pinned it on him?! He’s probably going to do something really stupid that will get himself hurt, and he’s doing it to secure Nick’s well being! You’re ignorant Phoenix, really freaking ignorant!”

Everyone in the room turned towards the porcupine lawyer and the bunny cop. No one who knew Judy thought she could ever go off that much. Even total strangers were stunned by her performance Judy stood there huffing, out of breath and on the verge of tears. Phoenix was awestruck and didn’t know what to say. Just then someone put a hoof on Judy’s shoulder.

“Officer Hopps I think you need to go home and rest.” it was Prosecutor Dowell. “I know how much the Defendant means to you. Please I respect you as an officer of the law. Go home and recover. If you stay on this case it will tear you to pieces.”

“Why because you’re going to throw Nick in a cell for the rest of his life?” Judy shot back. “Screw you! I bet you’re bought out like the Judge was! Or better yet you’re just a stuck up prosecutor that can’t stand the thought of being wrong!”

“Officer Hopps that’s quite enough.” it was Chief Bogo this time. “I told Mrs. Dowell to send you home. Her speech at the end of the trial was for show. She’s not being bribed and sees that Officer Wilde is most likely innocent. But her job remains the same. All the evidence needs to be examined. I thought she could handle you. But now I see I have to deal with it myself. Officer Hopps, go home. That is an order. I’m sure Attorney Wright can handle one day of lone investigation.”

Judy looked around for a second and took a deep breath. “Yes, sir.” she sighed. “I’m sorry Phoenix, Mrs. Dowell. Chief Bogo is right. I’ve been putting myself under too much stress.” she turned to go home. After she walked out the door Prosecutor Dowell turned to Phoenix.

“We have him if you want to question the second suspect. We tracked him down through paper work he did for the apartment building.”

“So you really were just leading everyone in the courtroom on?” Phoenix asked.

“Yes and no.” Prosecutor Dowell replied. “I will still be using the evidence to prove Officer Wilde’s guilt. But at this point I’d say it’s a losing battle. If it wasn’t for the mess with the Judge I’d dare say you’d have won that Not Guilty verdict today. Come on let’s go see that suspect.”

“Thank you.” Phoenix bowed.

?

June 29, 9:30 a.m.

Rio walked for what seemed forever. The clanking of his plastic lightsaber against his leg was the only sound he heard. He stopped by at his house to swap out. He wasn’t feeling merciful and the green blade of Luke Skywalker he thought didn’t fit that. He had tossed in on his bed and picked up Kylo Ren’s instead. These beasts had messed with the city he loved, and his best friend. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He couldn’t bare to see the disappointment in Nick and Judy’s eyes every time they fell of getting him free. Or the sadness in Phoenix Wright’s every time he couldn’t deliver that Not Guilty verdict. Nick had saved his life once. It was the least Rio could do for him. There was only one place Dr. Parker could have gotten a poison like cyanide. That’s were Rio would begin his search.

ZPD Detention Center

June 29, 9:27 a.m.

“Alright Phoenix he’s all yours.” Chief Bogo said. The suspect turned to look at Phoenix Wright.

“Hello Mr. Wright, so glad to see you in person.” the fox said. “I am honored you came to speak to me.”

“Cut the chat. I want to know who you work for and why you set up Officer Wilde.” Nick slammed his hands down on the desk. The glass between the two shuttered a bit.”

“Well you must know I work for the Arctic Circle crime syndicate.” the suspect laughed. “Name’s Damien. Why’d I set up Wilde? Why you know that already too! Because he found us out! God, do you have a short memory?”

“Why would you so openly admit that?” Phoenix asked.

“Because soon I’ll be dead.” Damien smirked.

“Oh no.” Phoenix thought. “Do these guys not learn? Guard secure him and make sure he can’t bite down!”

Damien sneered and made a motion with his tongue as if to knock out a loose tooth. But the guard tackled him from behind. A false tooth fell from the fox's’ mouth and he let out a yelp.

“This is police brutality man.” he chided.

“We’ll see about that.” Bogo replied. “Guard go see if you can get that tooth tested for any poisons. Good work Attorney Wright.”

“Thank you sir.” Phoenix said with a bow. “But I’m only doing my job. Now you’re going to be in court tomorrow and you’ll be testifying about everything you did. Got that?”

“Bite me.” Damien replied.

‘Hmph we’ve got you now.” Phoenix smirked. “Just wait Nick you’ll be out in no time.”

“Now what? With that confession is there really more that needs investigated?” Bogo asked Phoenix.

“Yes. We need to expose the rest of the Arctic Circle as well. Damien could be bluffing. For all we know this could still be a wild goose chace. The Leopard that visited Dr. Parker will be a key player too. It’s too early to rest.” Phoenix answered. “Something just doesn’t sit right...”

A Dealer’s House

June 29, 10:02 a.m.

“Where is it?” Rio held the person he was questioning by the side of the head and had him held down on the wall.

“I will never tell you!”

“Where...is it?” Rio tightened his grip. “I know you have it. Where’s the Arctic Circle’s shipment history?”

“I will not be intimidated by you.” the dealer replied.

Rio slammed his head into the wall a second time. “Where, is IT!”

He walked out a few minutes later with the documents he had requested.

“So they’re based just on the edge of town.” Rio mumbled flipping through the pages. “Then that’s were I’ll go.”

“He’s getting close.”

“Let him come. We’ll show him a good time.”

Judy’s Apartment

June 29, 10:04

*Ring* *Ring*

Judy picked up her phone in the surprise that Phoenix had called her. She still felt bad for the way she had treated him earlier.

“Hello Phoenix.” she replied.

“Judy we did it. The second suspect confessed to the crime.” Phoenix announced.

“Phoenix that’s great! Did you tell Nick? What about Rio?” Judy exclaimed.

“No, And Rio’s the other reason I’m calling. No one has seen him anywhere.” Phoenix answered.

At that moment Judy’s landline phone rang. She didn’t feel she needed it but Nick insisted she wouldn’t regret having it. She picked it up. “Give me a sec Phoenix that stupid corded phone Nick got me is ringing.

“Hello.” it was Rio.

“Rio? Where are you? How’d you get this number?” Judy asked.

“Nick gave it to me, said it was your emergency phone.” Rio answered.

“Rio comeback. Phoenix got the second fox to confess. Nick is home free.” Judy beckoned.

“Just like that?” Rio asked. “No. That’s too easy. There’s got to be more to this.”

“Rio I know you feel you owe Nick so much, but what’s it matter if you lose yourself?” Judy tried to rationalize with him.

“I’ll do what I must to save my friend.” Rio answered. “I’m confronting them head on.”

“Rio you could die! You can’t seriously mean you’re going to just barge in on a WHOLE CRIME GANG and win?” Judy did not like where Rio’s logic was taking him.

“Well I do, and I will.” Rio snorted. “And I’ll expose the truth behind this whole mess in the process.” He hung up after he said that.

“Phoenix we’ve got to find him.” Judy said.

“I know I know.” Phoenix agreed. “But where to start-” Phoenix’s call dropped suddenly. Judy felt very uneasy. What was going on?

Wright and CO. Law Offices

June 29, 10:15 a.m.

Phoenix fell over in his chair, and a figure stood over him. It was the leopard who visited Dr. Parker.

“The cops may be on my tail. But Prosecutor Dowell plays by the book. Without any of this evidence you can’t prove anything beyond what you’ve already said.”

The leopard took Nick’s Case folder, a recording Phoenix had taken of Damien’s confession and his cell phone.

“Let’s see you get Officer Wilde free now.” he said cooly and gave it all to a second figure in the room. “Take these to the boss. I’m going to “turn myself in” so I can “help” our pal Damien.”

“Yes, sir.” the figure nodded and took the evidence from him. The leopard called 911.

“Yes hello. ZPD? I’m the leopard you’re looking for. Come and get me. I’m at the Wright and CO. Law Offices. It seems I tazed Attorney Wright.”

Wright and CO. ; Outside of the Office

June 29, 10:27 a.m.

Judy ran up to Phoenix’s office as fast as she could. Chief Bogo saw her and immediately approached her. 

“Is Phoenix ok?” she asked frantically.

“Yes.” Bogo replied. “But it seems some of the evidence he had found for Nick’s defense has been stolen. The Leopard claims he was alone. But we’re not ruling out an accomplice.”

“Rio was right...it was too easy.” Judy whispered.

“Where is he anyway?” the Chief asked. “He could be in danger too.”

“He said he was going to confront the Arctic Circle head on.” Judy answered.

“Is he crazy!” Bogo exclaimed.

“He owes Nick a sort of life debt.” Judy explained. “He’s being overly loyal to him it seems.”

“That kid is going to get himself killed.” Bogo yelled.

“He didn’t tell us where he is.” Judy said. “We don’t even know where to start looking.”

Bogo wiped his face with his hands. “I’m getting too old for this shit...”

“What do we do...?” Judy asked.

“I’ll send a small squad after him.” Bogo replied. “You stay with Wright and make sure no one else comes after him.”

“Yes Chief.” Judy did a small salute. “I won’t fail.”

“I pray you don’t.” Bogo said getting in his car. “This whole case could depend on it.”


	9. Investigation, Day 3, Part 2

Abandoned Part of Town

June 29, 10:18 a.m.

Rio took a break from his pursuit. He sat down under an overhang from one of the crumbling houses nearby. He couldn’t possibly be more angry. He was fueled by passion and loyalty. But it was his anger that shown through. In his stride, his face, his voice, and his choice of weapon. All qualities, he noticed, of a perfect Sith Lord. But he didn’t care at this point. He’d had sooner took a gun with him had he owned one. This was about Nick, not some silly Star Wars reference.

“I hate them...” he whispered. “This corruption has gone on long enough. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. And I know I’m probably overreacting. But I have to do all that I can. I owe it to Nick for all he’s done for me.”

At that moment police sirens blaired in his ears.

“Dammit Hopps I said I have to do this alone.” Rio thought. But Judy and Phoenix were not the one’s who got out of the car.

“Rio I presume?” the first cop asked.

“What’s it to you? How’d you find me?” Rio asked keeping his cool demeanor.

“We were sent by Chief Bogo and Officer Hopps. They need you back in the heart of the city. Attorney Wright-” The first cop found himself cut off by his field partner.

“You idiot weren’t supposed to tell him till we got back!”

“Tell me what..?” Rio asked. “What’s happened to Mr. Wright?”

“H-he was attacked and his evidence that was supposedly going to prove Officer Wilde’s innocence was stolen.” the second cop cowered.

“Then in that case I can’t come with you.” Rio replied, still refusing to break his composure. “You two can come with me, or tell Chief Bogo and Officer Hopps I’m greatful for their concern. But I have to get that evidence back.”

“Sir please, just comeback and we can-”

“I’ve given you your options.” Rio said in a slightly raised voice.

“That you have...” the officer agreed. “Fine. Go on your chase.”

“Thank you gentlemen. Do not tell them where you found me.” Rio said waving his paw goodbye. He got up and continued his walk.

Wright and CO. Law Offices

June 29, 11:15 a.m.

“Nnnn we haven’t heard anything from the two officers Chief Bogo sent after Rio.” Judy said, her face layed down on Phoenix’s desk.

Phoenix didn’t like this. There had to be a way to cheer her up. “Judy do you have your phone on you?” he asked.

“Yea why?” she answered.

“Let’s call Nick.” Phoenix suggested.

“But your evidence. Rio.” Judy protested. “We don’t have any good news to tell him.”

“Yea. But He’s the only one who can help you. I know he is.” Phoenix said. “Come on. I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Ok.” Judy dialed the number Bogo told her would be Nick’s phone till he was released.

“Well Well. Carrots.” Nick’s voice came over the line. “I can only guess you’ve got great news. Or everything’s been knocked sideways.”

“There was good news...” Judy started. “But...”

“Well what is it Fluff. I want to know.” Nick pressed.

“We had the evidence to fully prove your innocence.” Judy said.

“Had?” Nick repeated.

“It was stolen...” Judy continued. “And....”

“And? There’s more? What else could possibly going on?” Nick started to sound frantic.

“Rio went after the gang...alone.” Judy practically mumbled hoping maybe Nick didn’t hear her.

Nick just sighed. “He always did have a short fuse...there’s going to be no reasoning with him at this point. I was so worried about you that I didn’t think he’d blow up like this. All we can do is hope he gets out of this alive...”

“We could...”

“No.” Nick said firmly. “He’s dangerous to be around right now. Let him do this. Hopefully he’ll remember that he just needs to reclaim the stolen evidence and he would go too overboard.”

“Nick...”

“I know. I’m scared for him too. But we can’t afford to just drop our hope now.”

?

June 29, 12:00 p.m.

“He’s steadily approaching.”

“Good.”

“Sir. I’ve brought you the stolen evidence.”

“Thank you. What about Damien?”

“Jackson has it covered.”

“Good. Good. Then all we can do is wait for our guest.”

ZPD: Detention Center

12:15 p.m.

Nick hung up his call with Judy. “That kid is all sorts of over the top.” he sighed. “I’ll never forgive myself if he get’s himself killed.”

“You know as well as I do he can’t do it.” a voice said.

“And you are?” Nick replied.

“Jackson the Leopard.” was the answer. “I tased Wright and took the evidence he had. You could say everything happening right now is my fault.”

“You won’t have your way. You know that right?” Nick bit back his anger.

“I already have.” Jackson laughed. “3-2-1.” Damien fell over in his cell.

“What did you do?” Nick exclaimed.

‘I was able to sneak something into his food today at lunch.” 

Nick stared at him dumbstruck.

“What? You really thought I didn’t have a reason for being caught?” Jackson laughed again. “I was sent here to take care of him. Now the only two people who knew 100% without a doubt you aren’t the killer in this case are gone.”

Nick shook his head. “No I’m just we got away with two poisonings. How boring. Well I guess it will make it all the more sweeter when Rio walks in with that evidence you stole.”

“That evidence is your only hope.” Jackson said. “If he doesn’t make it we both get locked up.”

“You’re getting locked up either way.” Nick replied.

“Yes. But I think it would be nicer to see you go down in flames with me Wilde.” Jackson smirked.

“Won’t happen.” Nick said full of confidence. “My friends have this all taken care of. You’ll see. I’m not afraid.”

“Then you will fail, braver than most.” Jackson snorted.

“Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Nick smirked.

“Oh MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“It was me.” Jackson admitted to the guard who just walked in. “I poisoned his food earlier,

The guard took Jackson out of his cell. “I’m taking you in then.”

“See you in Hell Wilde.” Jackson said.

“Sorry I’m a non-believer. Can’t go somewhere that doesn’t exist right?” Nick chided

“Suit yourself.”

Wright and CO. Law Offices

June 29, 1:00 p.m

‘Judy. We can still win this.” Phoenix assured her as she walked out his door.

“I know we can. I have faith. But that chance that we could fail still scares me to death.” she replied. “Are you sure you’ll be ok tomorrow without that evidence?”

“Yes. I have a feeling it will resurface.” Phoenix smirked.

“If you say so. I still say it’s too risky to base this all on Rio’s success.” Judy said sternly.

“Weren’t you telling me to trust him more?” Phoenix asked.

“Yes. But this is a bit extreme.” Judy warned.

“He’ll pull through. I promise.”

Old Warehouse

June 29, 2:00 p.m.

“We’ve been expecting you.” a voice said to Rio as he walked into the abandoned shack.

“And I you.” Rio replied. “You know why I’ve come here.”

“I know where you come from.” the Mob boss teased.

“The evidence you stole from Attorney Wright. I know it was sent here. Now you will give it to me.” Rio played along.

“You came here out of anger. But that’s not who you are, is it?” the boss continued his game.

“I will show you what anger can do.” Rio shot back.

“You may try.” the Boss beckoned a few guards. “But there’s no way in hell you’re leaving here with this folder and evidence.”

“Then I won’t leave at all.” Rio yelled and flicked out his Kylo Ren saber. He jumped up at the mob boss and was instantly swarmed by his goons.


	10. Trial, Day 3, Part 1

Old Warehouse

June 29, 2:03 p.m.

Rio bashed anyone that got in his way. One guard punched at him, Rio busted his wrist with Kylo’s blade. Another went to sweep his leg and a flash of red plastic flattened his face, most likely breaking his nose. Rio used the skills he had honed as he climbed up the ranks as a Fencer, as well as what he had learned from trying to imitate the 7 Lightsaber Combat forms in his youth. What can he say, even now, he was having some sort of fun beyond his mask of anger.

“I want those pieces of evidence.” he demanded. “And I’ll knock out every single one of your goons to get them.”

The crime boss laughed and rose from his seat. A black panther.

“Well my boy. I really didn’t want to have to kill you. But you’re starting to wear my patience thin. All this to get Nick Wilde arrested. My contact in the ZPD Test lab, and two of my best agents sacrificed. And now some smartass fox holding a toy sword has the nerve to demand me to hand over this!” he waved the hand holding the folder, tape recorder, and Phoenix’s cell phone. “Not likely! You’re nothing but a fanboy trying to prove your worth!”

“You underestimate my power.” Rio said coldly. “Give me that evidence. Now.”

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby

June 30, 7:15 a.m.

“Well this is it.” Nick said as Judy and Phoenix approached him. “Still no sign of the kid?”

“Chief Bogo said that he told his two officers to stay were they were after meeting Rio. They said he walked away. There orders were to wait for him. They’ve been in the old shipping complex all night.” Judy answered. “No word for him since yesterday.”

“He’ll pull through.” Nick assured them. “He’s never failed me before.”

“Yea. I think you need to let him know he shouldn’t be taking such risks for you. Or anyone for that matter.” Phoenix remarked. “He’s our only hope. You realize that. But he’s in a great position to get himself killed.”

“You’re just as much to blame Phoenix.” Judy commented tapping her foot. “You told me he’d be enough.”

“Well there’s sure as hell not much more we could have investigated.” Phoenix replied. “So yea. He’s all we have. It’s faulty testimonies here on out. If we can’t last till he get’s that evidence back here, Nick is screwed.”

“Yay.” Nick sighed.

“Court will now begin. Please make it to your seats.”

Courtroom No. 4

June 30, 7:27 a.m.

The new Judge sat down. No one knew where he was from, but what they did know is that he wasn’t a city native, just as Prosecutor Dowell had promised. He was completely neutral and there was no indication that he was being bribed.

“Ok. the Prosecution has briefed me on this case many times now.” the Judge sat down, a giraffe, lucky the ceiling was build to accommodate all species. “Now let me get this straight before we start. This is the final day for the trial of Officer Nicholas P. Wilde. He is being convicted of the murder of Samuel Jameson, a resident at the same apartment building as the defendant. Several witnesses have been cross examined by now and this is what we've got so far. The victim was attacked at 11:00 a.m. in the alleyway via having his head slammed into a exposed water pipe, as confirmed by the building manager and the owner of a local thrift shop. He bled out and died at 11:05. During these 5 min.s it has been proven that the defendant had been walking home from work and that he would have arrived on the scene as soon as the victim had died. The defendant claims to have engaged the real criminal, a second fox who has been caught if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Prosecutor Dowell nodded.

“Well I guess we should have him testify first?” the Judge asked.

“We would if we could.” Prosecutor Dowell answered. “However, it seems he was poisoned last night around lunch time by another inmate”

“Bloody...are you serious?” Phoenix exclaimed.

“Now what?” Judy asked.

“We hope there’s something that can save us.” Phoenix replied.

“Well...do we know why the second inmate poisoned him?” the Judge asked.

“Only a suspicion.” Dowell answered.

“What is it?” the Judge inquired.

“We believe, as proven by a document presented by the defense, that a criminal organization may be involved somehow. The defendant says they set him up because he was investigating them. They had also bribed the previous Judge.” Dowell said. “Mr. Wright, to avoid wasting anymore time, could you please show the Judge the file on this mob?”

“I would if I could...” Phoenix muttered.

“What?!” Prosecutor Dowell slammed her hooves down. “What’s keeping you from doing it?!”

“It may have been stolen...” Phoenix replied meekly. “Along with a recorded confession from the second suspect before he was poisoned. I have no extra copies of either...”

“Well Mr. Wright, didn’t you learn to come prepared in school?” the Judge asked jokingly, then got suddenly serious. “I’ll have to give you a penalty. I’m letting you off easy. I should hold you in contempt of court and hand down a guilty right here and now.”

“Yes, sir.” Phoenix said. “I’m sorry sir.”

“Well Mrs. Dowell. Do we have any kind of testimony or should I just deliver a Guilty anyway?” the Giraffe judge asked.

“There is no new witness.” Prosecutor Dowell answered. “Without that evidence, Mr. Wright’s theory and the Defendant’s claims fall apart on themselves.”

“Then I have no choice but to pronounce Nicholas Wilde-”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix exclaimed.

“What is it Mr. Wright?” THe Judge asked.

“Your Honor we can still prove my theory.” Phoenix said.

“How so?” the Judge asked with a raised brow.

“I want the person who poisoned the second suspect to testify!” Phoenix announced.

“What do you think Prosecutor Dowell?” the Judge asked.

The horse lawyer shrugged. “Let him do as he pleases. It couldn’t hurt, the guy’s official trial isn’t for a few days anyway.”

“Your request will be granted.” the Judge announced with a slam of his gavel. “Bring in the witness in question!”

“Phoenix do you know what you’re doing?” Judy asked.

“No, it’s just a hunch. But if this is who I think It is, I may be able to regain enough credibility to stall till Rio can get here.”

“I hope you’re right.” Judy remarked.

“Me too.” Phoenix agreed.

Old Shipping Complex

June 30, 7:33 a.m.

Rio had been running all night. It happened so fast, he could barely remember. Only a few hours ago:

“You’re just a fanboy trying to prove his worth!”

“You underestimate my power.” Rio said coldly. “Give me the evidence. Now.”

“You’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!” The Boss yelled.

“I have a better idea.” Rio said collapsing the blades back into the hilt of his Kylo Ren saber and placing it on the ground.

“Ah yes.” the Panther left his guard down a bit. “Finally seen the truth?”

“Yea. There’s no point fighting you. I’d only die.” Rio lied.

“Good. Now we can negotiate your leaving and not saying a word to anyone. I’ve killed too many people lately, and I’m feeling generous.” he threw his hand up. “So how about you just forget you found this little base of operations, yes?”

“Sure.” Rio nodded. Suddenly a second saber dropped down from under his shirt. The saber of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He flicked it open and flipped over the boss' head, swinging the blue blade he knocked the evidence out of his hand. The panther fell to his knees and screamed in pain. Rio picked up the evidence, Phoenix’s phone and his discarded Kylo Ren saber.

“I told you there was no way I was leaving without this evidence though.” Rio chided clipping the two sabers to his belt. “See ya!” He ran out the door to the warehouse as fast as he could.

“Get him you idiots!” The boss roared to his men. “We can’t let him get back into the city!”

“Yes, sir!”

Presently Rio did not regret his deception. It was clever and well thought out. Though wearing Kenobi’s saber on his collar to hide it was uncomfortable. He wondered why he had been compelled to pick it up and not another dark side user’s saber like his choice in Kylo Ren. Now he knew, Obi-Wan’s wit and loyalty often helped him and his friends get out of tough spots like that. And Rio knew that was the kind of guidance he needed. Though to be fair he had taken Kylo’s anyway, because it looked badass.

“Well now all I have to do is get back to Zootopia and- Oh shit court’s had to have started by now! By running around trying to lose these guys I totally didn’t pay attention to where I was going!” Rio thought. “I need to really book it now. Wait! I’ll call Judy and let her know! I’m sure they can stall just about an hour more, hehehe...God they’re going to hate me...”

Courtroom No. 4

June 30, 7:44 a.m.

*Riiiiiing Riiiiing*

“Judy why is your phone on?” Phoenix whispered.

“Because I was nervous...” Judy replied. “I’m sorry...”

“Who has their phone on in this Court of Law?” The Judge asked.

“I’m sorry Your Honor, It’s me....” Judy answered. “C-could I take it in the Lobby...I’m worried about a friend who’s in trouble, this could be about him.”

“Alright. Just this once. Make sure you turn it off next time. And be sure to remind her Mr. Wright.” The Judge nodded.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Phoenix agreed.

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby

June 30, 7:50 a.m.

“Hello?” Judy didn’t see the id when she answered due to the cracked screen.

“Hopps, it’s me!” the other line answered.

“Rio! Oh my god you’re ok!” Judy said into the phone. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you back yet?”

“Welll you see I’m have to take the long way around. Crime bosses don’t like it when you take their stuff.” Rio replied.

“Wait, does this mean?” Judy asked hopefully.

“Yes I have recovered Phoenix’s evidence.” Rio confirmed.

“The two officers Bogo sent are still in your area, you should find them!” Judy rushed.

“Ok I’ll keep an eye out.” Rio said. “Just help Phoenix keep that trial going!”

“I gotcha. I’m sure he can manage.” Judy told him.

“I’m sure you can too.” Rio replied.

“See you soon?” Judy asked. “I’m sure Nick would love to get off that uncomfortable Defendant’s chair.”

“I’ll do my best.” with that Rio hung up.

Courtroom No. 4

June 30, 7:55 a.m.

“Witness state your name and occupation for the record.” Prosecutor Dowell said as the Leopard was drug in.

“I am Jackson. I am also currently unemployed.” he answered. “Which wasn’t completely untrue. But that’s not what mattered here. Phoenix was right. This was the same leopard that stormed his office, tased him, and stole the evidence.

“Well Mr. Wright why did you call this witness?” The Judge asked.

“He’s the one who stole my evidence last night. And I think I have a good theory as to why.” Phoenix said.

“Do you now?” Jackson laughed. “And here I thought I wasn’t going to have to testify in this case.”

“You assaulted me and killed a suspect and didn’t expect to be questioned why?” Phoenix asked.

“In a sense.” Jackson admitted. “What shall I testify to then?”

“Yes Mr. Wright, what is the witness is going to testify about?” The Judge asked.

“I want him to testify as to why he killed the second suspect.” Phoenix answered.

“Very well.” the Judge slammed his gavel. “Witness. Give us your motive as to why you you killed the second suspect in this case.”

Just then Judy sat back down by Phoenix. “That was Rio. He’s got the evidence and his making his way back here.”

“Good.” Phoenix said, “Let’s just hope he can get here soon. But right now I’m sure I can get something out of this witness that will help us greatly.”

“Alright you asked for it.” Jackson shrugged. “But you’re not going to like it.”

“Here it comes!” Phoenix said. “This could be the final witness, I’ve got to make it count!”


	11. Case 4 End

Shipping Complex

June 30, 8:00 a.m.

“Just gotta find those officers and I’m home free.” Rio thought. It was then that two of the crime lord’s guards caught up with him.

“Drop the evidence and your weapons.” the first said.

“Then get on your knees and beg for mercy.” the second added.

“I think not.” Rio stopped in his tracks and flicked open Obi-Wan’s lightsaber again.

“Have it your way.” the first guard charged Rio. Rio stayed calm and collected, he took a deep breath then jumped over the guard who ran into a building behind him. The second nearly caught Rio’s leg as he landed, but was swatted by the lightsaber.

“Not today.” Rio remarked. “I’ll be getting this back to the Courtroom now.” he smirked and a gave a two finger salute.

“Come on! Don’t let him get away!” The Boss himself joined the chase. “I’m sick of all of your incompetence!” 

Courtroom No. 4

June 30, 8:00 a.m.

“Alright Mr. Jackson. Please testify as to why you poisoned the second suspect in this crime.” the Judge commanded.

“Yes your Honor.” Jackson obeyed.

-Testimony: Necessary Action-

“Well you see Your Honor, I live near the abandoned Shipping Docks on the edge of town. And as you can imagine it’s not the easiest life. Damien, the name of your second suspect owed me big time for a service. I know the Detention Center wasn’t really the place but you know how it is when primal instincts take over. There was a small bit of poison that the guards missed when they searched me, so I decided I’d collect my “debt”.”

“And interesting testimony to say the least.” The Judge said. “And very incriminating as well.”

“I understand Your Honor.” Jackson nodded. “I came here prepared to be put away.”

“Well Mr. Wright. If you’d wish to Cross Examine the witness, now is the time to do it.” the Judge prompted.

“Yes Your Honor.” Phoenix nodded.

“Ok Phoenix. Remember it doesn’t matter what he says as long as you can hold this up till Rio gets here.” Judy commented.

“For once I don’t think that will be a problem Judy.” Phoenix replied.

-Cross Examination: Necessary Action-

“Well you see Your Honor, I live near the abandoned Shipping Docks on the edge of town. And as you can imagine it’s not the easiest life. Damien, the name of your second suspect owed me big time for a service.-”

“HOLD IT!” Phoenix exclaimed. “What kind of service did you give him?”

“I let him in on a job I was working, but he screwed it up and got us both fired.” Jackson replied. “He ruined my chance at improving my life, so I thought his would be a good payment.”

“Scary how these people think...” Judy shuttered.

“And what job would that be?” Phoenix pressed harder.

“I’m afraid I’m not at Liberty to give you that information.” Jackson smirked. “I’m sorry Mr. Wright.”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix called out. “You’re one of them aren’t you Mr. Jackson?”

“One of whom Mr. Wright?” Jackson asked innocently.

“Mr. Wright please enlighten the rest of the court to what you’ve seemed to figure out.” Prosecutor Dowell tapped her hooves.

“Mr. Jackson here is an Ex-member of the crime gang we’ve been trying to prove is caught up in this case.” Phoenix replied. “The Arctic Circle!”

“Me?” Jackson laughed. “I may have heard of them before, but I’m not affiliate of there’s.”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix interjected. “Then why did you steal my evidence on them?”

“Is this true?” the Judge asked.

“Yes witness.” Prosecutor Dowell pushed. “Are you the one who stole Attorney Wright’s evidence for this case?”

“No way out...” Jackson mumbled. “Hell I’m getting locked up anyway. Yes. I am. THat is why I was in detention.”

“See!” Phoenix exclaimed.

“I did a small job...but I am no long term member. I was hired to take your evidence and off Damien. That’s all.” Jackson replied.

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix yelled. “I can tell you why that’s not true.”

“W-what?!” Jackson staggered a bit.

“There was an identical poisoning connected to this case within the first two days of investigation!” Phoenix continued.

“You don’t mean?” Jackson knew he had left something undone, now he would pay.

“Jackson, you poisoned Dr. Parker too, didn’t you?!” Phoenix pointed at the witness.

“Tch...” Jackson was had, there was no way Phoenix Wright hadn’t pieced everything together by now. But then a small smirk appeared on this face. “Yes Mr. Wright. I poisoned Dr. Parker too.” he shrugged confidently. “But how are you going to prove it’s connected to this case without the evidence I stole from you?”

Phoenix’s jaw dropped. “Noooooooooooooooooooooo!”

“Darn it he got us....” Judy said.

“Yes I poisoned both Damien and Dr. Parker.” Jackson laughed. “But without that evidence, there’s no proving that any of us were connected to that group or this case! For all you know I could have killed them for personal reasons. Yea they contracted me for Damien but who knows why they wanted him quiet.”

“Mr. Wright the witness has a point... though your theories uptill now have been crazy, it seems they had some sort of evidence to back them up.” Prosecutor Dowell commented. “All you’ve done is prove that this witness here is a murderer. Nothing more. At least you saved a second trial from having to happen, but I grow tired of this. Your Honor I ask that the witness be arrested and this cross examination concluded!”

“If you say so Prosecutor Dowell.” The Judge slammed his gavel down. “Bailiff escort this Leopard to the cell he’ll be staying in till an official trial can be set up. As for this trial, I think it’s clear that it’s over.”

“No...” Judy knew what was coming. “But Rio...please...someone...anyone.. Phoenix what can we do?!”

“There’s nothing left... Rio was too late...” Phoenix face planted into the desk. “I failed you...I’m sorry...”

Shipping Complex

June 30, 8:10 a.m.

Rio drove himself into a corner, both guards and the boss had him trapped in an old alleyway. “Dammit, I was so close...” Rio thought. “Had I not ran off out of anger and planned my attack first I wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

“It’s over you brat.” The Boss laughed. “Hand over the evidence and we’ll leave your body in a shape people can recognize.”

“Tch.” Rio knew he couldn’t give up yet, he wasn’t allowed. “I’ll fight till my last breath for my friends.” he brandished Obi-Wan’s saber again. “Besides, I have the high ground.” he bluffed.

“Oh really?” the Panther boss chuckled. “What would that be?”

“If you attack me, I have two police officers hiding nearby.” Rio said. “God I hope they’re close by...”

“Oh that’s rich.” the Panther wiped a tear from his eye.”But this is where we say goodbye. You should’ve walked away when I gave you the chance.” He took a gun from one of the guards and pointed it at Rio’s head. “That toy lightsaber won’t save you from this.” His finger squeezed the trigger, and the next events happened so fast. The bullet from the gun had missed it’s mark. One of the two officers sent by Bogo had been searching nearby and took a dive to intercept the bullet. He took it in the shoulder.

“What?!” the crime boss staggered back.

“You’re under arrest...” the cop said. “Rio the car is around the corner call backup and my partner will get you to the courthouse.”

“Will do.” Rio ran off in the direction he was told.

Courthouse No. 4

June 30, 8:30 a.m.

“I have no choice but to pronounce Nicholas P. Wilde-” the Judge was interrupted by the slamming of the door that connected the room to the lobby.

“OBJECTION!”

Everyone’s attention was pulled to the door as Rio ran into the room.

“The...the stolen evidence...I retrieved it...” Rio was out of breath at this point.

The Judge slammed down his gavel to quiet the patrons in the courtroom. “Well Mr. Wright. Your evidence is here. What proves that the Defendant is innocent?”

“This is the evidence that proves my client is innocent! TAKE THAT!” Phoenix held up a tape recorder. It contained a confession and details of the plan straight from Damien’s mouth before he was poisoned. Phoenix pressed play and it was all uphill from there.

“My name is Damien. I was infact told to kill Mr. Jameson and frame Officer Nicholas P. Wilde by the Arctic Circle crime syndicate. He had been investigating us and was coming close to figuring us out. Wilde is innocent.”

“Furthermore more the retrieved file has a list of members of the Arctic Circle. Among the bribed government workers and officials: Dr. Parker. Damien. And the last witness Jackson the Leopard!” Phoenix presented.

“Mmm very well. You did get here before my verdict and Prosecutor Dowell did say there was a file like the one you have seemed to have reclaimed.” The Judge said. “Alright. In this turn of events it has been proven by the defense that the Defendant, Officer Nicholas Wilde is: NOT GUILTY.”

“Yes!” Judy jumped up out of her seat. “I knew we could do it!”

“Well is there anything else to go over?” the Judge asked.

“I just got word from an officer that followed this fox into the Crime Mob’s base of operations. They’ve caught the Boss and are searching for any members still in the area.” Prosecutor Dowell nodded.

“Well then I must say, our job is done here. Court is Adjourned.” the Judge said with a final bang of his gavel.

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby

June 30, 8:47 a.m.

“Nick!” Judy nearly knocked him over with the force of her embrace.

“Okay okay Carrots, I’m free. Just as emotional as usual.” The fox told her in his arms. He then looked toward Phoenix. “I told you you could do it. And this is why you’re the only lawyer I can trust. Because you fight till the end.”

“Thank you Nick. Anything for a friend, even if I am just doing my job.” Phoenix replied scratching the back of his head.

Rio leaned up against the wall, he was exhausted for the running and the fighting.

“I told them you’ve never let me down. That you wouldn’t start now.” Nick said.

“Yea. Well I very well almost landed a bullet in my head, so do not expect this to be an everyday thing.” Rio huffed. “You old scoundrel.”

“Either way, I am forever in your debt Master Jedi.” Nick took a small bow.

“Shut up...” Rio gave an exhausted laugh.

“Ooo, guess what.” Judy interrupted.

“What?” Nick asked.

“It’s time to go to your place. Rio has a story to tell.” Judy laughed. “You know. The one about you two.”

“Oh god please tell me you didn’t actually remember that...” Nick sighed.

Rio chuckled. “I did promise her, if we got you out I’d tell. Come on it’s not that bad.”

“I hate you.” Nick said though his teeth.

“I know you mena love!” Rio replied as he walked out the door.

‘Well better get this over with.” Nick mumbled.

“Yay!” Judy exclaimed. “Come on Phoenix you should join us.’

“Alright I’m coming guys.” Phoenix accepted the invite. “I’m right behind you.”

\- Case 4: A Foxy Turnabout - END


End file.
